


Royal Treasure

by animewriter



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, grandmaser of demonic cultivation, | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lan Wangji, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Non Con, Dark lan zhan, Happy Ending, Jiang Cheng gets married for once, M/M, Mo Xuanyu makes slightly better choices, Mpreg, Omega wei ying, Protective Lan WangJi, Rat, Royalty AU, cute pets, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 36,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Lan Wangji was an Alpha Prince who was next in Line for the throne..He always obeyed the Rules and stayed in line. That is till he meets Prince Ying an Omega who has a few issues of his own.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Nie Huaisang, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Song Lan/Xiao XingChen
Comments: 578
Kudos: 572





	1. Chapter 1

The Yunmeng Kingdom Capital Lotus Pier was filled with people cheering as their handsome and much loved King Jiang Fengmian smiled warmly at the crowd and gave a wave before stepping into the temple. It was a big day. He was wedding his second wife and expanding his Harem. 

Not everyone was happy though. His first wife Yu Ziyuan was a woman equal in both strength and beauty. She wore her Alpha status with pride and was not afraid to assert her dominance on others. She was extremely possessive and hated sharing. 

She hated the fact that she now had to share her husband. Her pride was wounded as a wife when she found out her husband's eyes had started to wander. She couldn’t help but seethe when he started to lust after a female omega of all things!

Cangese Sanren the Omega in question was an old childhood friend of Jiang Fengmian. They used to go to school together before they went separate ways. Now 6 years later they were reunited and apparently the woman had blossomed to the point where she had many suitors from many countries. 

The temptress was even being courted by daring servants..One of which was Jiang Fengman’s own friend and trusted servant. Wei Changze. If only she could have convinced her to run off with him instead…instead she had to sleep with her husband.

The Bride in question was staring at herself in the mirror unsure as her former lover Wei Changze watched forlorn. A part of him wanted to just take her and run away but he couldn’t do that to his best friend and king. So he stepped aside and let him take her away. 

“Do I look okay?” She asked, turning to face him running hand through her hair nervously.

“Milady you look perfect.” He replied giving a bow daring to give a lingering look from the corner of his eye.

She blushed in response before turning as a knock was heard.

“It is time” A Servant informed. 

The wedding went without a hitch and Jiang Fengman was pleased to find out only a month later she was pregnant. Not to be out done Yu Ziyuan made sure she became pregnant with her second child not too long after. 

The kingdom cheered at the announcements as they wondered if one of them would have an alpha boy to be the official heir. The stakes were high for whoever could secure an alpha would surely gain the most favor in the kingdom and the eyes of the King. 

While the second queen seemed less concerned about her place and more about her baby, Yu Ziyuan on the other hand was filled with fierce determination. She would give her king an alpha if it killed her.

She visited witch doctors and high end cultivators and consulted with wise men for any information and methods she could do to ensure her baby would grow into a strong alpha. She worked tirelessly and focused all her energy on it. 

As the time past her determination hardened and so did her jealousy as she watched her husband lovingly care for not just her but Sanren as well. 

When she tried to complain about it her Husband had the nerve to dismiss her.

‘This is your second time my lady.” Fengman informed gently but sternly. “Your Sister on the other hand is going through her first time and it is a difficult one. She needs my attention too. It doesn’t mean I love you less.” He sighed. “I can’t be with you when you are like this.”

With those words he excused himself leaving her fuming. She picked up a vase nearby and threw it at the wall causing it to shatter before letting out a scream of rage as her eyes flashed red in anger.

She wouldn’t stand for this! She would get her revenge! 

The months passed swiftly and the first baby to come out was Sanren’s . The baby was frail and way too small. He was born a few months too early and didn’t develop near enough. Fengman watched over the birth nervously worried as his second wife struggled to cling to life. 

Behind them a satisfied Ziyuan watched not at all surprised as she secretly threw an empty vial away unnoticed. Let’s see if she can cause any problems or steal her husband's attention anymore.

She smirked behind her fan as she heard news of the second wife's passing as she rubbed her big bump pleased. Her smirk quickly dropped though when she found when she found out the baby still lived.

She aggressively folded her fan before storming out ignoring the servants calling out to her. She stomped into the room where the now deceased queen laid . The King held a bundle in his arms as his best friend tried to hold back the tears holding the dead queen’s limp hand. 

“I don’t understand...she was just fine yesterday” Changze wept at the loss of his former love. “She was so healthy and happy my lord…”

“Do you think there was foul play ?” Fengman asked narrowly, causing Yu Ziyuan to stiffen as she entered before she put on a fake look of concern.  
“My husband..I heard what happened” She interrupted quickly running a hand along her husband's cheek before glancing at the sickly baby with a flash of disdain. “If only there was something I could do to help ease your pain.” 

Jiang Fengman ignored her and focused on his newborn son. It hurt to have his first love taken so soon..He had just got her back..if someone had done something to her..They would pay dearly.  
His dark thoughts were distrubed by the cry of his newborn son. He shushed the boy, rocking him gently. “Ying..it’s okay Daddy's here” He shushed. “It is alright A-Ying” he soothed. 

Yu Ziyuan glared, clutching her fists. She restrained herself as she heard her daughter come in with her nursemaid. “Yanli what are you doing in here?” She barked. “This is no place for a child”

Changze swift but gently covered the dead queen with a sheet so the toddler would not see her body before bowing respectfully to the princess. 

“I want to see my new baby brother” The four year old informed with a pout. 

Fengman put on a small smile motioning his daughter over. “Come meet your baby brother A-Ying” he said gently. Yanli quickly ran over to him as the King lowered the baby for her to see, removing the blanket more. “He just lost his mommy so he is going to need a lot of love.” He informed gravely. “Do you think you could help me take care of your new baby brother?”

Yanli nodded solemnly as she stared wide eyed at the baby. “I promise..I will be the best big sister ever” 

Wei Changze moved over bowing low. “MY King I promise I will find out what happened to Sanren and I will make sure justice is dealt.” HE vowed. 

“See to it.” The king nodded with a sigh.

The Second queen’s death caused the nation to mourn and Yu Ziyuan to seeth more. She couldn’t wait for her child to come..then maybe they would shut up about the dead. Either way...she dared not act on any thoughts of further revenge..The guard Wei Changze had tripled security around the newborn and was also having many people investigate into her death.

She ended up focusing more on her own pregnancy and soon gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Finally the spotlight was on her and her son and not on that welp. 

The doctor looked over the boy and nodded in assurance. “We won’t know for a few years but he is strong. I’d wager this prince is an alpha for sure” He replied handing the baby over to the king who took it and smiled down at him. “Welcome to Lotus Pier Prince Cheng. “ 

The baby merely glared in response not finding him worth his time. 

“He takes after you already, my lady” Jiang Fengman replied, handing the boy over to an amused Ziyuan.

“You heard the doctor correct?” She prompted. “This boy will surely be an alpha. Jiang Cheng will be the official Heir.”

“We will see we don’t know what either of their official second genders are yet” He reminded gently. “That doesn’t matter right now anyway. Let’s just focus on our sons..Now if you excuse me i must Check on my other son. “ he said getting up and excusing himself. 

“You can’t wait a moment more to go see your other son. Does my son mean so little to you?” Yu Ziyuan snapped aggrieved. 

“SIlence Ziyuan” He snapped. “I will not tolerate this childness of yours” He growled warningly. “You act like you hate that baby.”

“Maybe I do” She snapped. “You love him more just like you loved Sanren more than me! For all you know that brat isn’t yours. It could be that meddling guards spawn. You both slept with her around the same time!” 

Nearby Wei Changze flinched averting his eyes that were filled with guilt.

“Ying is my son” Fengman said narrowly. “His name is not Wei Ying on the birth certificate, it's Jiang Ying. I care not to even dwell on any other possibility.” 

Changze bit his lower lip but remained silent. 

“You are a fool” She tisked. “The fact that you won't even face the possibility and even keep that cheat around. Some friend he is” 

“His past actions were before the marriage. I am aware of his prior relationship with Sanren.” he admitted. “That is why I made sure to sleep with her before we were even married to ensure she carried my seed” He informed . “Wei Changze is and will always be my friend...you will treat him with respect and you will respect my first born son” he warned before storming out with his close friend behind.

“To think I was forced to marry such a fool!” Ziyuan seethed before looking down at her son. “Listen to me Cheng...You will not fail me at least. You will grow big and strong and show your stupid father that you are the better son!” She informed Jiang Cheng. 

The baby blinked before giving a bored yawn. This was too much being born was troublesome enough for the newborn.  
Five years later

Nine year old Yanli was looking around carefully before spotting a grumpy faced Jiang Cheng. “What’s the matter Little brother?” Yanli asked, kneeling in front of her youngest brother. 

“Baba said I can't play with Love, princess or Jasmine in this area of the castle.. I have to keep them in the east wing.” He scowled. “He said if he finds out they leave that wing again...he is going to take them away.” he humphed. 

“A-Cheng...you know your brother is afraid of dogs. We must be considerate towards him. He is family. He isn’t as strong or as brave as you right?” She asked, playing up to his pride. “You don’t want him to cry right? Besides, the East Wing is so big. I am sure your puppies are fine there and you can play with them anytime you want and you even can sleep with them.” She soothed. 

“I..guess that’s true.” Jiang Cheng admitted. “I..do still get to keep them..” 

“Good now go get ready. We have the party tonight and the maids are looking for you and your brother” She reminded gently pushing him back towards the East Wing.

Jiang Cheng nodded stumbling ahead before stopping and turning towards his sister. “Ying is fooling around in the garden.” He tattled before rushing off.

Yanli smiled amused before heading out in search of her final wayward brother. She made her way to the Garden where one of the guards Wei Changze was looking up a tree and scolding an unseen person.

“My Prince you need to come down right now. The Gender Ceremony is tonight and you still haven’t even bathed your filthy.” Changze scolded. 

“I don’t want to bathe. I want to play.” A childish voice protested.

“We have guests from other kingdoms here” The guard informed exasperated. “Don’t you want to look good for them. I hear Some kids will even be there. “

“But baths are boring” The prince whined. 

“A-Ying..come on now get out of the tree.” Yanli tisked stepping underneath the tree. 

“What about the dogs..?” Prince Ying asked, unsure revealing his reason for being up in the tree. “Cheng told me...he was going to sick his dogs on me because i took the last cookie” 

“There are no dogs outside. They are all in the east wing locked up” Yanli reminded. 

“You promise?” 

“Do i ever lie to you?” Yanli asked Prince Ying shook his head before slowly coming down the tree. “Good now come on. Go with Wei Changze and get clean” Yanli said, taking a leaf out of the 5 year old’s messy hair. 

“Come along, Your majesty we only have 2 hours to get you presentable. “ Wei Changze sighed leading the boy away.

Lan Qiren led Gusu's group with his hands tucked into his sleeves. Following Right behind him were the two young princes The eldest seven year old Lan Xichen and Omega followed close behind in his hand was a newly classified six year old Alpha Lan Wangji.

“Stay Close Nephews and observe. Remember this ceremony is important for not only relations but also your futures. “He said coolly. “We were invited to present you both as possible candidates depending on the genders of the Yunmeng Princes.” He reminded as they entered the palace. “Do be careful and try not to make any trouble for us.”

“Yes Uncle” 

“Mn” Lan Wangji nodded absently before hearing a commotion he looked up towards the castle where a small boy was half out a window seemingly trying to escape before some maids frantically pulled him back inside to finish dressing him. Wangji raised an eyebrow as the boy looked down at the ground below spotting him and giving a wave .

Lan Wangji started to raise his hand to wave back before quickly lowering his arm mentally scolding himself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Baba...why do we have to lock up the bunnies every night?” Lan Wangji asked, holding one of his many rabbits close possessively.  
His dad gently took the rabbit from him and handed the wiggling rabbit to a servant. “If there is one lesson you must learn is that if you love something..sometimes you have to lock them up to protect them.” He informed absently.

“You..mean like Mama?” Lan Wangji asked wide eyed.

“Exactly like Mama” The king nodded. “She doesn’t know that we have to keep her safe..if we let her roam free she will get hurt..Just like these bunnies Don’t know that we are locking them up so they don’t escape and get hurt by foxes and wolves.” 

“Mn..I see” Wangji nodded, taking in this lesson close to heart. “Someday...will i have to lock up someone too?” He questioned.

“If you worry they will escape or you think its for their best..Then yes. Especially if it is your Wife. You have to ..you can’t trust them to make the right choices” He muttered darkly. “But she wont escape..I won't let her.” 

Lan Wangji didn’t even blink at his fathers sudden mumbling used to it by now. He was more focused on his fathers lesson. He glanced over at the bunny cage and couldn’t help but wonder..would he ever meet someone like that..that would drive him just as mad?

At the Gender Ceremony

Lan Wangji held his stuffed bunny close as he watched the two Jiang Princes step onto the stage and bow low before the cultivation master. He watched stoically as The first Prince Jiang Cheng stepped forward more bold then the other one. 

The Master nodded and put his hand in a pot before rubbing something on Cheng’s forehead before having him step into an array. The array lit up before swiftly turning Red. 

“ A class Alpha” The master boomed. 

Yu Ziyuan smirked pleased from her spot on the throne next Jiang Fengman. So long as things went well with that brats results ..then she didn’t have to worry.

Jiang Cheng smiled pleased with the results stepping aside as the crowd clapped and cheered. His brother stepped forward nearly tripping over his ceremonial robes before giving the master a bow. The master nodded and repeated the same actions with this prince as well.

Prince Ying stepped into the array hoping it would turn red if only so he could match his best friend and brother as well..However the color didn’t turn Red. It instead shined brightly and changed into a brilliant Gold.  
Lan Wangji’s normally stoic eyes went wide as his eyes focused on the golden glowing prince. He felt something inside him tighten as he was filled with unfamiliar feelings. He felt like his soul being and focus was filled with only the prince in his sight..Nothing else mattered to him. For the first time...he wanted something ..No Someone. He wanted him more then he could stand.

The crowd gasped and The king leaned forward wide eyed.

“He is...an S Class Omega” The master explained as the crowd murmured in shock. There hadn’t been such a high ranking Omega in over a hundred years...they were thought to be extinct. 

Already many countries visiting were plotting to use their Alpha children to try to get in with the family. One of them being the Wen Family. Wen Rouhan placed his hand on his youngest son Wen Chao in thought.

“My son do you want him?” He asked his son.

Wen chao glanced at Prince Ying in thought before nodding. 

His father glanced at an aid of his. “You heard my boy wants him. Make it happen.” 

Lan Wangji meanwhile was tugging at his uncles robe. “Uncle..I want him” He informed blankly.

Lan Qiren glanced down noticing his rare show of interest. “I will talk to King Fengman” He replied. 

Yu Ziyuan greeted her teeth. Once again attention was stolen from his son..What should of been people kissing up to her powerful Son...instead was now people offering up presents and asking to meet Prince Ying of all people.

Currently Prince Ying found himself kneeling dressed in an extravagant Gold robe dress. His hair was done up with expensive gold ornaments.. Ever since he had been given his new status his old clothes were put aside and replaced with only the best and most beautiful clothes and hair accessories..and he hated it. 

The clothes and hair jewels made it hard for him to do much..little less play. He squirmed a little bit only for his current handmaid to gently admonish him. He sighed and focused on the crowd of the latest visitors.

On top of the change of clothes other changes came about..While before people used to treat him as if he was a nuisance and with disdain...he was now worshiped and treated as if he was a living god. Even going as far as to say he was pure Yin energy and sure to bring luck and blessing upon those who gain his favor. 

Commoners and royals alike would visit him with offerings and gifts to see if they could please him.

The current ones offering him a gift was Prince Chao. The slightly older Prince gave a half hearted bow before stepping aside for his servant to offer him his gift. The gift...unfortuently for him did not please Prince Ying. If anything it horrified him.

The gift in question was none other than a Nightless City Hellhound puppy which was currently growling at the Prince as if sensing his fear. 

Prince Ying started to scream and backed away quickly. “Wei Wei!” He called out scared calling for the bodyguard Wei Changze who quickly hurried over picking up the prince to hold him protectively 

“Get it away! Get the monster away!” he screeched distraught.

Wen Chao scowled, eyes twitching annoyed. “YOu dare reject my gift? Do you know how expensive these are?” He snapped.

“YOu heard the Exalted One” One of the other guards frowned. “Move the mongrel away. We can’t have him be distraught. “

“Also make sure it is made clear from now on..No canines are to be allowed here especially as a gift. “ Wei Changze ordered firmly. He noted some others in the crowd quickly leaving not wanting to offend the Prince as well with a puppy.

“I will be back...This is an insult” Wen Chao scowled storming away with his servant still carrying the dog. 

Yanli, hearing her brother had been upset, went over to soothe him. Prince Ying ended up clinging to her crying for a bit as many people tried to cheer him up with gifts and offerings but nothing seemed to work for long .

After a while a Stoic Lan Wangji stepped forward with his brother who was leading him forward as two servants held two gifts. 

“Prince Wangji is here to offer you two gifts he picked out himself. “ An aide of the Lans informed giving a bow before stepping back. Wangji glanced to his older brother who smiled encouragingly. 

Lan Wangji took the smaller box and offered it to a red eyed Prince Ying. The boy took it cautiously before seeing it was a toy. It was a small drum on a stick with a string on each side and a bead on each end.

“It is..my favourite toy. I thought you would like it” Lan Wangji informed showing him how it works. Prince Ying watched slowly, cheering up before carefully taking it and doing as he was shown. His eyes lit up pleased.

The crowd watched unimpressed...it was such a simple toy..how could that impress the exalted prince? 

“The Exalted one is pleased.” Prince Ying’s handmaid noted. Lan Wangji hmed secretly relieved. 

“Show him your other gift,” his brother Xichen urged. Lan Wangji nodded and silently opened a box which had a small black floppy eared rabbit in it. 

“For you…” he mumbled shyly. Prince Ying took the small rabbit carefully. 

“Is it to eat?” Prince Ying asked, making a series of panicked emotions flash on Prince Wangji’s face.

“No..Don’t eat him..He is a pet” Lan Wangji insisted quickly suddenly worried for the bunny’s safety. 

Prince Ying giggled amused before nuzzling the rabbit. “Don’t worry I wont hurt it.” he laughed amused. 

Lan Wangji sighed relieved before eyeing him cautiously. “Promise?” He half ordered.

“Okay I Promise.” Prince Ying said, offering his pinkie. The two intertwined their pinkies and Prince Wangji’s ears turned pink at the touch. “I..never had a pet before” He hmed. “I will cherish him.” 

“I..have a lot of bunnies at my home...if you want you can come over sometime and see them too.” Wangji offered shyly.

Prince Ying considered it as he petted the bunny before nodding. “Okay sure” He nodded making his hair ornaments jingle at the movement. “I will take Suibian with.”

“Suibian?” Wangji repeated confused.

“That's what I'm going to name the bunny. Suibian.” Prince Ying grinned.

“...Foolish” Wangji muttered, making the other prince grin cheekily.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten year old Jiang Cheng panted as he practiced his footwork with his sword instructor. Ever since he had been declared an A class Alpha 5 years ago his mother had been working him over time. Trying to toughen him up as his father also made sure he had extra tutors to prepare him to be the next King.

The Heir felt constant pressure to live up to his parents expectations..and his parents expectations were extremely high. 

He heard clapping and turned to see his brother clapping and raised an eyebrow. “What are you wearing?” he asked, looking him over.

Prince Ying was dressed in a dirty under robe and his hair was down loose and messy. His outfit was from the usual pristine and elegant clothes he typically wore. 

“Oh..” Prince ying blinked looking down at himself. “I took my clothes off and switched them with a servant kid's clothes,” he explained. “I was bored and wanted to go play.”

“Wait..aren’t you supposed to be in Tea ceremony class?” Cheng asked, putting his wooden sword down.

“Yea..but i would rather be learning sword fighting with you.” Ying pouted. “This actually looks fun.” He said picking up a sword and examining it curiously. 

“This isn’t about having fun” Jiang Cheng sighed exasperated. “I am training to take over the kingdom. I am the Heir. It is a lot of work “

“That is rough . I have a lot of work I have to do too..and Everyone is so strict with me and makes me act and dress all proper. “ he puffed out his cheeks. “Can’t I be an alpha instead?”

“That..is not how any of this works. You are what you are born with” Jiang Cheng snorted. “Anyway don’t worry when I become King I will let you play sword if you want” He snorted. “Just do your classes for now.”

“My Hero” Prince Ying teased. “Still with how powerful Baba is..you won't be a king for a long time”

Jiang huffed annoyed at that. “You don’t know that..Mama said if i do really well i could take over early.”

“Baba is a really powerful cultivator.” Prince Ying said in full admiration. “He might live forever”

“He would have to get bored of being a King eventually,” Jiang Cheng said sullenly. “He said he would give me the throne when I am ready anyway” He pointed out.

“Baba says I have to marry someone, that's my duty i guess” He made a face. “Sounds gross.”

“You have a lot of suitors at least..My mama already picked out my wife.I have to meet him tomorrow. I guess he is another Omega like you.”

“Eh With how picky and grumpy you are..You will probably scare your wife away” His brother teased laughing before hearing someone call his name. “Oh no” He eeped. “You neve saw me,” he whispered before running off to go hide.

The next day

Nie Mingjue a young King, kept his younger 10 year old brother close with a stern look. “Don’t slouch. Stand up straight.” he reprimanded the nervous boy. “The Queen came to me for this marriage and I wont have her regretting it when they find out what a lazy boy you are.” He huffed.

“I have never even met the Prince..what if he is annoying” Nie Huaisang complained fiddling with his fan. 

“IF he is then you will have something in common” His older brother snorted. 

“Gege You are so mean sometimes.” Nie Huaisang pouted as his brother patted his younger brother’s head amused.

“You know I am only hard on you because you're my brother and I care” His brother replied thoughtfully running a hand along the other's crown.

“I Know Gege” He pouted back.

“Behave and make a good impression and I will reward you with a new bird.” His brother replied, making Huaisang perk up. The young prince walked straighter with more of a pep in his step. 

They made their way by a Pavilion where he saw a pretty omega around his age dressed in gold dress robes with long sleeves that reached the ground. The boy was sitted on a bed of pillows. The small omega was petting a black rabbit as he regarded the men bowing to him. 

Nie Huaisang looked up to his older brother curious. 

“That is the Lotus Pier Exalted one. An Rare S class Omega. The people here worship him.” His brother explained. “Be careful to not upset or offend him”

Nie Huaisang nodded nervously. He wasn’t sure if he could even look at the other Omega too long..He was in a class of his own. A part of him wished he could paint him on a fan but he wasn’t sure if he could do him justice. 

They made their way into the castle and into the throne room. They approached the King and Queen before bowing respectfully. “King Nie Mingjue here to present my younger brother as an offering to Your powerful and most respected son.” He informed respectfully as Nie Huaisang nervously bowed again.  
Jiang Cheng stood by his mother and eyed the other prince critically as the prince raised his eyes, meeting Cheng’s gaze.

King Fengman nodded pleased before gesturing for the prince to approach them. 

Nie Huaisang stepped forward keeping his gaze slightly lowered. Queen Ziyuan gestures for her son to step forward as well. Nie Huaisang offered his hand to the other boy and the other leaned forward and kissed it as he had been told to.

“Have you looked over the details of the treaty offered as well as the unifications offered benefits” Yu Zizyuan asked, running a hand along the arm of her chair. “And the rules and guidelines..” 

“I have and I have it signed” Nie Mingjue nodded. “I will hand it over as soon as we are finished with our meeting. I have already had the servants prepare his possessions and they will be sent over in the coming days.” 

“..Gege?” Nie Huaisang asked, confused as he turned to his brother. “Why would my things be sent here?”

“You must promise to protect my brother. If even a hair on his head is harmed the deal is off.” Mingjue said, ignoring his brother. 

“Of course and the troops you requested are going to be sent over as well. “Fengman replied. 

“They will be married at 16 as we agreed and we will allow visits once every 6 months. “ Yu Ziyuan added. “We need to break his attachments to your kingdom though and you will have to come here.” 

“Gege…? What is going on?” Nie Huaisang repeated near tears. His brother knelt in front of him and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. 

“It’s not safe in our kingdom right now” He reminded his younger brother. “We have a mole and the attempts against our lives have increased. I can’t protect you and rule the kingdom..” He tried to explain. “I have done the best i could since our parents died last year..but I just can’t anymore..I don’t want to lose you too”

“..Then why are you sending me away?” Nie Huaisang sniffed. 

“They will protect you here and with a fiance you will be kept safe from other alphas. Besides..I can tell this boy is morally good and will grow to be a fine man someday. Just continue to behave and study..I will see you in six months.” He promised wiping some tears away from his brother's face. 

He pulled his hand away and got up before nodding again at the king and queen before turning to leave. Nie Huaisang reached out to try to stop him upset only for his son to firmly stop him. 

“Remember what i said...behave and you will get a new bird”

“I don't care about that...i just want to go home with you.” he protested. “I will be good..I will study and i won't cause any problems” he tried to bargain helplessly only for his brother to slip free of his grip and leave without looking back.

That was the last time he saw his brother..


	4. Chapter 4

Nie Huaisang yawned as he went up with the help of his maids. He sleepily got up and allowed them to dress him. 

“What is going on today?” He asked as his arms were put through his purple robe sleeves. He missed his old green robes from his home country but ever since he moved here 4 years ago he had been forced to give up his culture and was trained in the Yunmeng culture instead.

His future mother in law called it rewiring him. He resisted at first..but when his dear brother was poisoned only two months later ..he lost the last bit of will he had left. He had nothing to return to or fight for.

His former home was in disarray and quickly overtaken by the Jin Sect and his old home was now occupied by his older brother's old friend Jin Guangyao. Friend...more like traitor..he couldn’t prove it..but he was so sure that the mole and person responsible for his brothers murder was him..He had taken his Gege from him and left him all alone.

.Prince Cheng was truly his only family now...His mother in law must be pleased. He tisked at the thought as a range of emotions passed over his face. The handmaids used to this side of him ignored it and continued to prepare him for the day.

“Today you are to spend with your fiance” One of the handmaids replied as he put a lotus comb in the prince’s hair. “He has requested you watch him in the archery competition today and join him afterwards for a picnic and a stroll with his dogs.”

“Will The Exalted be at the archery competition as well?” Nie Huaisang asked as he picked up one of his fans.

“I was informed he was going to stay behind. He said he wasn’t feeling well enough to sit out in the sun and view it sadly”

“Really? That doesn’t seem like him at all” Nie huaisang hmmed 

Lan Wangji glanced towards the crowd expecting to see Prince Ying sitting with the other omegas but frowned in disappointment when he didn’t see him. He had been working really hard on his archery over the summer in hopes of impressing him. 

He had already known the other boy for four years and they visited each other at least once a year but he hadn’t been able to bring up the prospect of actually courting him yet. 

His big plan was to win this contest and offer his prize to Prince Ying and finally ask the King for his permission. He was growing restless and more almost unhinged the longer he waited..Constantly worried someone else was going to steal him away.

He was growing to understand his Dad the older he got..Understand his reasons. After all...he was right after all like always. Just like when he said loved ones sometimes have to be kept locked up..

His mother was locked up for as long as he knew...but the one time she got out and escaped was when she was found dead only an hour later...She had died because she wasn’t safely hidden away..away from harm….and now he had to worry about Prince Ying...in a troubling time when relations between the countries were at its most tense...and Lotus city was having issues as well with peasants feeling restless due to the wars and disputes..

Not to mention he heard there was talk of Lotus pier hoarding Prince Ying who was considered a living deity and praised for his abilities and cultivation levels despite being an omega..

He was awoken from his thoughts by the other contestants joining him on the field. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a mysterious masked archer dressed in baggy black robes that looked far too big for his body. The masked constant noticed his gaze and smirked giving a wave. 

He quickly looked away not liking how bold the other was.

“Hey freak are you disfigured or something?” Prince Wen Chao asked taunting the masked archer. The other constant ignored him and focused on his own bow. “Probably dumb and ugly” Prince Chao snorted walking away annoyed. 

Jiang Cheng frowned at the masked constant feeling like he had seen him somewhere..but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t have time to dwell on it though before the competition started. The other constants were all too quick to discover just how good the masked Archer was. He was toe to toe with Alpha Prince Wangji himself. 

Wangji couldn’t help but feel an eye twitch as The masked archer kept hitting his arrows perfectly splitting them in half. Once finished the masked boy walked over and pulled the split arrows off one of the targets and bowed offering it silently to Lan Wangji with a flirtatious smile.

“Just who are you?” Lan Wangji asked, annoyed taking the mock bouquet. 

“You can call me Wei Y..I mean...” The muffled voice paused thinking. “Wei..Wuxian.” 

Lan Wangji opened his mouth to respond before the announcer announced the winners. 

The one calling themselves Wei Wuxian stepped forward tying for first with Lan Wangji as Jiang Cheng took second. Third place Jin Zixuan also bowed accepting his medal before showing it shyly to his cheering wife former Princess Yanli of lotus pier but now queen elect to the country of Lanling.

“We ..weren’t anticipating...a tie for first place. “ The award presenter frowned unsure what to do about the two. The masked victor put his hands in front of him gesturing that he didn’t need the prize and instead gestured for Lan Wangji to take it instead. He gave a polite bow before excusing himself from the cheering crowd. 

Lan Wangji looked silently at the pure gold trophy feeling somewhat dissatisfied. He would have to study harder.

“That mysterious masked archer was really good” Mo Xuanyu, an omega and King Lanling’s youngest son said in admiration. “Do you think he is single?” 

“You need to stop falling in love so easily dear brother” his older sister Su tisked in disapproval. 

“I don’t know about that guy...he seems familiar..”NIe Huaisang replied in thought, fanning himself. “Who covers their face in a mask and enters like that out of the blue?” 

“You know something we don’t?” Mo Xuanyu asked curiously.

“I know you put too much eyeshadow on” He replied dryly.

…

Prince Ying climbed up a wall and through a window into his room before undressing and putting on a loose robe. He had just enough time to get into the tub and hope no one noticed he was missing. 

Once again he had made a risky move but hey..he had to have fun sometimes.

He was just starting to relax in the bath when he heard a knock. He ran his hands through his hair making sure there were no leaves before calling out for the person to come in.

The person in question was his caretaker and guard Wei Changze. 

“I noticed some of my clothes were missing.” His caretaker and guard informed crossing his arms.

“Oh?” Prince Ying asked sinking further into the water as if trying to hide.

“I also noticed my spare bow set was missing”

“Strange..” he said guiltily.

“What is stranger..is some masked child was wearing clothes that looked just like that” He raised an eyebrow. “Tied for first place in the archery contest..”

“Sounds...like that guy must of been really amazing” Prince Ying Whistled.

“He even claimed to have the same last name as me..”

“Ah…”

“Hm...maybe next time steal clothes that will actually fit you .Your Majesty” He sighed. 

“...Yes sir” he grumbled knowing he was caught.

“Or maybe don’t sneak out period..You are going to get hurt if you keep doing this”

“Yes Sir” Prince Ying pouted.

“Now finish cleaning up..You have more suitors coming to visit you today” he reminded before excusing himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Lan Wangji frowned as he listened to his elder brother talk to him. “LIsten Wangji it is important that you just be yourself..Do not stress too much. If it is meant to be then it will be.” Xichen informed gently but firmly. “Don’t make the same mistake i did...and wait too long. I wasn’t confident about myself and I was too reserved...I missed out on being with King Nie Mingjue..”

“Yes Gege..” Wangji frowned.

“I am sure you will do fine. Just be confident. You are a strong S class Alpha and you are the best fighter and cultivator in our kingdom.”

“I am not the best archer anymore..” Lan Wangji grumbled.

“The boy tied with you he didn’t beat you” XIchen informed soothingly.

“Mn” 

Xichen patted him before frowning as he noticed Jin Guangyao approaching and sighed before putting forth a small smile. “...What brings you here your majesty?” he asked, giving a small bow respectfully. It felt awkward. He hadn’t even seen his old friend in 4 years since he had taken over their dead friend's kingdom.

“I was asked to come check out the omega of this palace. The Queen of lotus pier is eager for him to be married off. “ Jin Guangyao replied . “What about you?” 

“I came to give my brother support. He is also here to see the prince.”

“Ooh Another rival..I see better you then my dad who is also pursuing him” He snorted. “LIke his 20 wives aren’t enough” 

“So..you are serious about pursuing him?” XIchen asked carefully.

“No..not really but i was curious to see what he was like and i haven't seen my siblings in a while so i figured i would check him out then go somewhere with my 12 other brothers and sisters.” He explained. “Why are you jealous?”

“No..not at all” Xichen said carefully. “I am not currently looking for a mate..I am still in mourning..Mingque was..courting me before he died...Im not ready to move on just yet.”

“I see” he frowned, disappointed. “When you are ready...I would like to offer my hand. You mean alot to me. We were all friends once too..I miss you.” He said kissing Xichen’s hand before excusing himself.

“I..excuse me wangji..” Xichen said red faced leaving quickly.

Wei Changze frowned as he stood protectively beside Prince Ying who was currently kneeling in front of what Wei Changze could only describe as pure scum.

The deceivingly Handsome King Jin Guangshan was seated in a chair surrounded by pretty women and male omega’s. “ When Your Step mother Madam Yu herself wrote to me about your beauty I had no idea how true it was” The king hummed pleased. “ I was thinking of looking for a new bride anyway and you..are perfect”

He grinned as he leaned down and made the Prince look up and meet his eyes. “S0 perfect..” He purred, running a finger down his face and lower as Prince Ying squirmed uncomfortable. “How about you come sit on my lap princess” 

Prince Ying scowled before glancing at Madam Yu who gestured for him to get on his slap.   
Changze scowled, clutching his hands not liking how bold the king was. Prince Ying reluctantly got on making a face as he tried to get comfortable when he noticed something poking at him thru the lewd King’s robes. 

“You fit so well. It is like we are made for each other” The KIng grinned.

“You say that to all the omegas I am sure” Ying huffed crossing his arms annoyed. 

“You are so sassy. I love it. How old are you now” He prompted.

“Much too young for you. I fear we would have nothing in common” 

“He is 14” Madam Yu replied quickly, shooting him a warning glare.

“Ah almost of age.” The king hmmed. “You know if we get married you will be able to see your older sister again all the time wouldn’t that be great? I heard you used to be close.”

“Oh..as great as that sounds..i am just not sure if i am worthy of your grace” He replied with false sincerity. 

“Now now lets not look down on ourselves. With some work even you can shine like a gem..You im sure will grow out of your average stage.” He replied. “How about you pour and give me a drink.” He hmmed observing him. 

“Of course. Here allow me” Prince Ying said, picking up the jug of wine only to tip it missing the goblet completely and covering the King in wine leaving a huge stain. He quickly got off his lap jug still in hand making it cover him even more. “OH no” He said in mock surprise. “Your fancy robes are ruined!”

“YOu little!” Jin Guangshan seethed before getting up as his harem followed him out trying to reassure and help him.

“You useless Mongrel” Madam Yu seethed taking out her whip and smacking him across his legs making him fall over. She moved to hit him again only for Wei Changze to catch the whip. “Move aside” She barked as Prince Ying hid behind his guard. “You can’t protect him forever.” 

“YOu may be queen...but he is still His Majesty's son and is worshiped by your people..” Wei Changze said narrowly

“OH..are we still doing that story” She snorted. “Weird how he is looking more and more like someone else i Know” She said pointedly as Prince Ying winced, holding his bleeding leg. SHe narrowed her eyes before trying to whip him again only for the guard to block it again getting hit instead. 

“Changze…” Prince Ying protested upset holding onto his leg. “Please...stop your going to get hurt again..” 

“Ziyuan!” KIng Fengmian barked.

Yu Ziyuan stiffened before glaring at her husband. “You always take his side!” She snapped. “He offended King Jin” 

“We will talk about this later..There is no reason for you to hurt my son like that. “ He scowled as he leaned down and picked up a tearful Ying. “Come on..I will have you patched up.” He sighed ruefully as his son hung on to him upset.

Wei Changze followed after holding his own bleeding wound without so much as a wince. 

Lan Wangji frowned as he heard people were complaining. 

“The exalted one isn’t going to be seeing any visitors today..’ one said annoyed. “I waited in line forever for this.”

“I heard something went down between him and one of the suitors..” One gossiped making Lan Wangji scowl as he listened in. He spotted Nie Huaisang walking by with Jiang Cheng and walked over. “Is it true..something happened to your brother?” He asked worried.

Jiang Cheng sighed before nodding. “He is getting fixed up right now’

“If you are worried and want to see him..we could go ask.. I am sure he wouldn’t mind seeing you” Nie Huaisang offered. He was always happy to help Wangji since he used to be close to him when He would come with XIchen to visit Nie Mingjue.

“Mn..” Wangji nodded worried.


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Ying wiped some tears from his eyes as the palace healer bandaged up his whip wounds. “He is going to want to avoid walking till his legs heal.” The healer informed as he finished up. “Forgive me for speaking so boldly..but if this keeps happening he will lose his ability to walk all together. She could at least attack elsewhere.” He muttered. 

“Of course.. I understand Young master Shang Qinghua. I appreciate your service, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, Your Majesty” Shang Qinghua tisked wagging the rolled up bandages at the king. “I am just doing my job. It isn’t like an Omega like me can get a better job.” He reminded him tersely. “Just continue to pay me and I will continue to keep your son healthy.”

“Baba...why does she keep saying you're not my Dad?” Prince Ying implored upset. “I keep hearing people whisper it..saying..My bodyguard is my real dad is that true?”

“Your mother...had a complicated relationship. She ...was with Wei Changze but she was also seeing me. The night you were conceived she had slept with both of us. There is no way to be sure but it doesn’t matter.” he sighed, running his hand along the other's hair gently. “I knew this and I forgave her because I loved her. I still do..”

“Your body guard may have helped take care of you but I raised you and I am your dad. Your mom married me before you were born. Step dad..birth dad it doesn’t matter to me.”

He ran a hand along the others face wiping the tears away. “Ignore what everyone says. You are Prince Ying My son and I love you. Do you understand me son?”

Ying nodded hugging the other tightly relieved. “I love you too Baba”

Cheng Fengmian returned the hug tightly as he looked over his son's shoulder at Wei Changze pointedly. The man nodded giving a bow and leaving as he kept his head down trying to hold back his darkened look of envy.

The healer excused himself as well leaving the room he passed by the bodyguard and paused for a moment to whisper something into his ear causing the other to tense and clutch his fists. 

“It..hurts doesn’t it? Having a family member taken from you like that?” he asked pointedly before walking past with a whistle. 

“What are you up to?” Wei Changze demanded with a growl.

“The question is..what are you up to?” He asked not turning to face him.

Wei Changze scowled. He would have to keep an eye on him.  
Lan Wangji walked into Prince Ying’s room. “A-Ying...are you okay? I heard you got hurt?” He asked worriedly. He walked in to see Prince Ying petting Suibian’s black fur. Another Rabbit hopped along the floor. The second Rabbit a White one was another gift from Wangj, since Suibian was getting old.

“I upset Madam Yu again” Ying explained with a sigh as he played with the rabbits floppy ears. “I poured wine on King Jin.”

Lan Wangji eyed him in question.

“He made me sit on his lap..and i felt his...thing” He said disgusted. “I hated how he was touching me..”

Lan Wangji frowned, sitting down next to him worried.

“If Madam Yu think’s..I'm going to end up with him. She has another thing coming” He scowled. “She can whip me a thousand more times. I won’t.”

Wangji scowled. “I don’t want you to either.” 

“Lan Zhan..you are such a good friend. I don’t know what i would do without you.” Prince Ying sighed. “I am glad i saw you today..It’s been really rough with all these suitors...and I just found out...my dad may not even be my birth dad..It’s too much..I can’t handle anymore news or surprises today”

Wangji frowned, looking away debating with himself. Maybe...it wasn’t the right time


	7. Chapter 7

Six months later Lan Wangji found himself too busy helping his father with the army as he found his country at odds with the Wen’s and their allies. The Wen’s were taking out countries left and right making them subject to them or having cities trashed as a warning.

A prodigy in his own right The young and powerful cultivator joined the front lines with his people. He quickly rose in the ranks and was praised and loved by his army. In his spare time he would write short letters to Prince Ying and have them delivered by his hawk he had named Chun. 

The Hawk would relay messages to and forth between them and Prince Ying found himself eagerly waiting for Chun to arrive outside his window.

‘Wuxian, the battles are growing more fierce and I have lost a few men today. I hope we can end this war soon. I worry for your safety as they get closer to your borders. Stay safe..and I hope to visit you soon.

Yours ,

Lan Zhan.

‘Lan Zhan, I too worry for your safety and the war. Recently My older brother has also joined the efforts and Madam Yu is personally training the alphas and betas of our country. Father has doubled the security as well since we have had increased attempts from our people. I wish i could join the fight and help out as well..but Omega’s aren’t allowed to. 

Instead I find myself trying to soothe the masses and offer what peace I can through my music and words..I fear it's not enough.

Yours ,

Wuxian.

‘Please do not be disheartened I know you are doing your best ..but please don’t overdo it. I heard word recently from my brother that you had been getting I’ll lately as well as your father? Maybe you are working too much.

Speaking of my brother I am sure you heard by now he has agreed to wed King Guangyao in an effort to merge both our kingdom and what used to be the Nie’s. I honestly don’t approve it..since I don’t trust the man..but our father insisted on it. Father is getting too irrational with his choices lately...even our Uncle is starting to question him. 

Yours,  
Lan zhan

“Prince Ying..I am worried i haven’t heard from you in a while. It is not like you to not reply. Are you okay? Please respond. I am worried. I heard the word someone tried to assassinate your father and there were a few attempts..Are you and your family okay? 

Your worried companion 

Prince Wangji

Prince ying started to respond with shaky hands reaching for a glass of wine that had been brought to him. He took another gulp to try to sate his dry throat. He downed it before coughing and hacking up some blood that splattered on the letter. 

Chun cawed loudly swirling worriedly around the prince as the boy fell over onto the ground retching.

Wei Changze rushed inside hearing the commotion only to see the sorry state he was in. “My boy..whats wrong?” He asked helping him up before glancing at the glass. He lifted it and sniffed it before putting a finger in the liquid and licking it. He scowled before picking up the Prince carefully. 

“My Son...it will be okay i promise.” He fretted as he carried him away. 

..

Lan Wangji was cleaning his sword when his hawk Chun returned with an envelope. He gingerly took it and read it before dropping it in a panic.

‘Prince Wangji, I know you were no doubt expecting to hear from my brother but I regret to inform you that there was an attempt on his life. Someone had been poisoning his wine. I have returned from the Langling country to help take care of him. He is now on the mend and we hope he shall return to his former self overtime.  
The man In question has been caught and rightfully executed by A-CHeng. Thank goodness he can't hurt anyone again. I shall be staying behind to take care of him while he recovers. 

I Know you must be terribly busy but he asks for you whenever he is awake. I do hope you can find the time to come visit as soon as you are able. Maybe you can give him some cheer.

From,

Queen elect Yanli 

Wangji quickly pulled out his sword and stepped on it. He needed to head out now. A-Ying needed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Wangji made his way into Prince Ying’s room worried. He was relieved to see he was awake and sitting up with some help. Right behind him a cultivator was pushing his healing energy inside the other. 

“Oh good, you're here Lan Zhan” Jiang cheng said, giving him a nod from where he stood next to his brother's bed. He turned to his brother and gently ran his hands thru the others sweat drenched hair. “Do you see that A-Ying? Lan Zhan is here.” 

Prince Ying looked up revealing dark circles under his eyes and pale skin. His dry lips curved upward into a weak smile. “Hey...I must look a mess,” he rasped, coughing weakly.

“I was hoping you would come. I heard your country has some powerful healing cultivation spells.” Yanli informed relieved as she helped keep her brother up.

“Mn” He nodded in reply before waving his arm and making his seven stringed guqin Wangji appear before taking a seat on the floor delicately and started to play. They laid Prince Ying down letting him rest as he listened attentively to the music.

“I..love listening to you play” the prince sighed, relaxing as he felt a sense of peace flow thru him.

Wangji glanced up at him before focusing again on his music as the others quietly stepped out to give them some space. Yanli excused herself last quietly to get some soup.

Jiang Cheng quietly talked to the healer just down the hall. 

“Did your friend look into it for me?” Jiang Cheng prompted.

Shang Qinghua crossed his arms and nodded. “Everyone is being way too tight lipped. Whoever is doing this is high up” He informed. “I would be careful who you trust your Highness” he advised. 

Jiang Cheng sighed taking this information in. “What of my brother..will he heal okay?” 

“I tried every anditodte i could find and purged his system. “ He informed thinking. “I am sure that with Prince Zhan here ..he will have a better chance. Just keep him hydrated and make sure you keep a food tester. “ He informed with a yawn. “I need to go rest. I always get tired using too much of my energy sharing. Call me if you need me” He said excusing himself.

“Don’t go too far.” Jiang Cheng reminded before going to check on his fiance. He found Nie Huaisang in the large Aviary that Prince Cheng had made for his fiance specially. Huaisang spent a lot of time there. 

“I just checked on A-Ying..he is starting to look better” He informed as he entered being careful to not let the birds out.

Nie Huaisang looked over from where he stood holding a colorful bird. “That’s good” he said as he carefully ran a finger along the parrot’s head. “I heard some more people were trying to come court him again recently. So shameless” He frowned. “To think they would try such things.”

“They are vultures aren’t they” Jiang Cheng agreed. “Speaking of courting..How is the wedding plans coming? Are you..excited?”

Nie Huaisang nodded as he let the bird go. “Everything is going..good I just wish your mother wouldn’t be..so involved.” He confessed. “It is stressful.”

“She is really intense..I know..but just put up with her a little longer..then we can have this over with and I will take you on a trip for a break. “ he promised. “No assasination attempts, no politics, no mother in law” 

“Sound’s..nice” Nie Huaisang sighed as he fiddled with his hands. “I know..its far too late for this and it is arranged ...but..you are happy we are getting married right? “ He asked uncertain.

“You are my ideal Partner” Jiang Cheng assured. “You are naturally beautiful,graceful,your cultivation ability is just right.” he listed.

“I know about your list. Your brother shared it with me.. “Obedient, hard working, not too talkative” He listed unamused.

“He is lucky he is healing” Jiang Cheng scowled red faced feeling mortified. “I...love you for you. I have grown fond of you over the past almost 5 years…” he stuttered.

“I have grown fond of you as well even with your oddly specific list.” Nie Huaisang replied. “Besides...you have done alot for me to help me through my time of grief and helped me feel not so lonely. It will be an honor to be your partner and future queen...just uh..don’t ask me to make any big decisions..I am not good at making choices” He confided. 

“Don’t worry..I won’t besides We won't have to take over for a long time.” he replied surely. “Both my parents are healthy and no one would be able to take them out even if they tried.”

A hooded figure waited outside a Teahouse before another approached him and gave him a nod. After a brief exchange he let the other in the teahouse. The teahouse was crowded and full of dissatisfied people. 

“How much longer must we tolerate this?” One asked disgruntled as others echoed his sentiments.   
“We have been plotting for a long time. Why don’t we act soon?” 

“Relax we have a date planned. “ The leader assured behind his own hood. “We will attack in one month on the eve of the big wedding!” He informed. “We have an insider who is keeping an eye on things and has assured us that they will be too preoccupied with the vows to even notice.” 

The crowd murmured as they listened. 

“Some Nobles were nice enough to fund our Coup. All we have to do is take them out and We were promised that we wouldn’t have to lose any more of our children or suffer anymore.”

“Everyone but the Exalted one are free to attack. “ Another hooded person next to the leader reminded. “He must be kept safe.” 

“Isn’t he partially to blame for our troubles? He is a noble too.” one murmured.

“No..One is allowed to touch him” The other hooded man repeated firmly. 

The leader started to hype them up again as the other hooded man excused himself stepping into another room to have a moment. Inside the room another young man was waiting with a smirk. “I see the money I gave you all is being put to good use.”

“Xue Yang...I wasn’t expecting you” The man replied tensely.

“Have you told them..that the Wen’s of all people are funding this little revolution.” The other man asked, amused. “This is all just a distraction..but then again...you don’t really care what happens to this country..so long as you get HIM right?” he asked pointedly.

“What do you want?” The hooded man asked.

“Nothing right now..I am just making sure you haven’t lost your nerve yet..I mean this will be a pretty big betrayal..Your son won't forgive you no doubt.” Xue Yang taunted amused.

“I Don’t care what he thinks ..he doesn’t know better..but soon he will” 

He lowered his hood and opened a locket around his neck..inside the locket was a picture of the former queen sanren. “Do not worry Sanren..Soon i will be reclaiming our son and taking out those that harmed you.” Wei Changze promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Ying sat patiently as his maids dressed him up for the wedding. “Have you seen my bodyguard?” he inquired of the servant next to him. 

“No Exalted one.” The woman shook her head. “No one has.”

“Well..i suppose We will wait a little longer before we leave for the wedding” He sighed as his face was painted and another put up his hair and put in a lotus pin. “No..I don’t want that one” He said dismissing the pin. “Prince Lan is going to be here. I want to look my best” He informed as servants tried different hair pieces before settling on a gold tiara comb and blue flower pins with gold tassels. 

“You look beautiful. His majesty will love it” They gushed as Prince Ying checked it out carefully. “Okay..yea i can deal with this.” he hummed pleased. “I don’t look too sickly though?” he asked worried again as he studied his face in the mirror. He was mostly recovered from his assasiantion attempt but still felt a bit weak since then. 

“Oh no your majesty. We covered up the dark circles and we made the pale skin work in your favour” The makeup artist assured. “You look like a doll” 

“You might even look better than the bride” another echoed. 

Meanwhile Nie Huaisang was freaking out.

“I just don’t know...I mean I know i have no choice and if i leave madam Yu will kill me but i just can’t help but feel like something will go wrong..maybe we should postpone. “ He stammered as his servants followed him struggling to keep him looking put together.

“We...can’t postpone it. The guests are here..people came from all around the world..” they reminded. “We have so many guards..i am sure everything will be fine”

“How can we be sure..though?” Nie Huaisang stuttered. “What if there is an attack or...worse..My lord changes his mind and says no..” He pulled at his hair.

“He won’t he loves you” They soothed. “He finds you lovely and perfect the way you are”

Jiang Cheng frowned as he waited at the alter. “Huaisang is...taking an awful long time...Do you think he is okay?” he asked his brother quietly. Prince Ying frowned glancing towards the door of the temple where the bride was supposed to be carried thru. “I..am sure everything is fine..” He frowned before glancing towards a servant gesturing for them to go check.

People waited tensely before finally the doors opened and they sighed relieved seeing the bride be carried in.

The bride played nervously with his bridal hair ornaments as he kept his eyes downcast respectfully. 

The wedding continued without a hitch and just as they were finishing the ceremony shouts were heard as the smell of smoke crept underneath the doors of the temple. The wedding party began to panic as fighting was heard outside and smoke continued to fill the building. 

“Everyone calm down” Madam Yu snapped getting their attention. “You all are proud cultivators ...You idiots !” She barked as the fire filled the room.

Jiang Cheng put his bride protectively behind him as he shielded him from the smoke and flames. His new Bride Huaisang covered his mouth with his sleeve as he tried to see thru the chaos. 

Prince Ying ignored the protests and screams already taking action. He managed to kick a window open and looked out coughing. He saw the castle was already being looted and soldiers were fighting off the traitors. He kicked out another window and helped others escape. 

A peasant saw him and quickly moved to attack only to find themselves flying through the air by the powerful force of sound as a chord was hit. The prince turned to see Lan Wangji holding his Guqin backing him up. “Lan Zhan..help my brother and his bride.” He asked as he helped another out.   
Lan Wangji nodded quickly, going to help Jiang Cheng. He led them towards the openings that were freshly made as Jiang Cheng did his best to protect Huaisang from the crowd. 

A loud firework sound filled the air startling everyone. They looked up only to see the Wen symbols fill the sky. It was an attack! 

Prince Ying cursed before heading towards the palace grabbing a bow and some arrows from a dead soldier. He was done doing nothing..He was going to fight back. This was his home too!


	10. Chapter 10

Prince Ying made his way up to a window overseeing the garden . He looked outside at the scenery of the angry mob as well as the Wen army teaming up to attack. He aimed and started to shoot his bow at the enemy taking care to hit the peasants in non vital areas but making sure to shoot the Wen’s fatally. 

Down below The others fought to protect themselves well others not wanting to deal with offending the Wens fled. 

Jiang Chen was more worried about his bride. “Huaisang my dove please just hide here” He frowned hiding him in a ship. “ I am going to go get my brother...then we are going to find a safe place okay” He frowned as he put a tarp over the omega. “Don’t say a word..” he warned before leaving.

JIn Zixuan ran past him half carrying his wife. “Come on We need to get out of here,” He urged JIang Cheng. 

“I need to find my brother first” Jiang Cheng shook his head before heading back.

Madam Yu found herself face to face with none other than Prince Wen Chao’s latest hussy Wang Lingjiao. “Where do you think you are going?” She asked Madam Yu amused as she ran her hand along the poker she carried around. “We are just here for the wedding.”

“You are here to cause problems” Madam Yu retorted raising her whip. “Surprised to see you are here..You are a useless fighter and even weak for a beta” She insulted unamused. 

“You will pay for trying to insult me” Wang Lingjiao scowled.

Madam Yu glanced up as arrows flew past before spotting her step son. She shoved the woman aside disdainfully. “I don’t have time for you..I have bigger fish to deal with” 

She easily slayed anyone that tried to touch her peasants and Wens alike without prejudice as she made her way into the castle.

Prince Ying continued to defend the castle only to curse as he finally ran out of arrows. He felt someone coming up behind him and turned defensively only to relax when he saw a familiar face. “Oh..thank god it is just you” He sighed relieved before frowning as he was grabbed and nails dug into him as he was lifted up.

Jiang Cheng frantically searched the battlefield trying to find his brother to no avail. He spotted Lan Wangji Fighting back some Wens and went to help. “Have you seen my brother?” He questioned urgently as he killed a Wen. 

“Mn” Lan Wangji pointed towards the castle. They both turned only to see a body flung out of the third story window. Their eyes widened in horror as they realized who it was and ran as fast as they could. 

It seemed like no matter how fast they ran though it wasn’t quick enough and Ying fell with a resounding crunch into a crumpled heap into a bed of daisies painting them red.

“Gege!” 

“A-Ying!”

Jiang Cheng looked up only for his eyes to fill with rage at the sight of both his mother and Wei Changze. One of them...had to have done it! He clenched his fists tightly in fury. 

Lan Wangji gingerly picked up the limp body carefully as he noticed the unnatural way the others legs bent and the blood dripping from his head. “A-Ying” he wailed, holding the unresponsive body close. 

Jiang Cheng stormed up the steps of the castle only to see Wei Changze and Madam Yu fighting each other furiously. Both equally bloody. 

“Which one of you did it!” He demanded distraught. “Who hurt him!?” 

“GO Right now my son” Madam Yu ordered spitting out some blood. “ GO to safety before I hurt you myself. I will handle him myself.”

“You will pay for what you did to my son” Wei Changze spat clutching his mangled arm. “You are a wretched Witch. You killed Sanren and you have killed my son too. Does your evil know no end?”

“Mother..?” Jiang cheng asked helplessly in despair at the thought his mother would do this. 

“I said leave right now you brat!” Madam Yu snapped shoving him away from an arrow only for her to get hit. She pulled it out with a pained grunt and glanced towards the direction of the arrow only to see that trollop from earlier. 

“Of course..” She hissed looking at the smirking figure of Wang lingjao who stood next to a passive Wen Zhuliu. She was distracted from her glare off by the sound of her son crying out startled and in rage. She turned swiftly to see Wei Changze holding a dagger to her son's throat. 

“I Should kill him so you can feel what I feel!” Wei Changze snapped. “Eye for an eye . Son for a son!” He dug the knife in drawing blood.

She narrowed her eyes taking a step forward only to step back three steps when a hand went through Wei Changze’s chest making him let go of Jiang Cheng. 

She pulled her son back and took her ring off forcing it on her son. “Go Leave now.” She said pushing him firmly towards the stairs. The last thing he saw before he finally turned to run was Wen Zhuliu pulling the core from Wei Changze leaving him defenseless. 

He had so many questions...but he needed to go and see if his brother could be saved or at least move his body before it was disgraced. 

He would take care of his mother later. 

Now that her baby was safely out of harm's way she turned her attention towards the Wen’s now circling her. “Roaches” She snorted, not scared before spotting Wen Chao step forward carrying an unconscious body. He dropped it at her feet before pushing a sword through the body making him groan in pain. 

Her mouth dropped in horror as she realized who it was. “Fengmian! No” She dropped to his side pulling him close to her body. “No..Don’t die on me..You can’t” She protested finally breaking down. “I can’t lose you!” 

SHe started to cry only to feel a cold hand on her face. She looked down at her husband now barely awake struggling to look at her.

“My lady..I am sorry..i failed..I lo…” Fengmian tried to say before dying in her arms.

“He was a weakling to the end..How pitiful” Wen Chao snorted. “Kill her too” He ordered.

“I will not die by your filthy hands.” Madam Yu replied wiping a tear away before kissing her husband. With the last of her strength and determination she took out a dagger and stabbed herself fatally. She slumped forward and died holding her husband in a death like grip.

“Coward..” Wei Changze spat out still clinging to life. He spat out blood as a foot stomped on him. 

“Surprised to see you are still alive.” Wen Chao hummed. “I thought you would have died from your core being ripped out.” 

“You betrayed me..I helped you” Wei Changze reminded helplessly. 

“You were not useful anymore” Wen Chao replied simply before nodding at the others to finish him off.


	11. Chapter 11

Lan Wangji refused to let go of Prince Ying’s body as he watched the chaos around him as people fled for their lives. His greatest fear was finally becoming a reality...He should have acted sooner and taken him to gusu at the start of this..but he didn’t he chickened out and now look at where they were.

He numbly got up and walked away from the chaos indifferent to the death around him as he clutched the body close. He couldn’t seem to hear or notice anything as he stared blankly ahead. 

He barely noticed Jiang Cheng rushing towards him. Little less hear what he was saying. He felt someone pull at him and soon he was lead towards the docks and onto a ship.

Nie Huaisang gasped upon seeing the state of his new brother in law. Jiang Cheng pushed the small ship off the dock and set out. 

“Where is your sister and her family?” Nie Huaisang asked worriedly as he helped him. 

“I...don’t know...I last saw her with her husband...I think they escaped..” Jiang Cheng frowned. 

“Is...your brother dead?” He asked, glancing over to Lan Wangji.

“He...isn’t dead” Lan Wangji finally spoke. “He is just sleeping”

“Lan..Zhan” Jiang Cheng frowned.

“No..He is..I can feel him breathing..” Lan Wangji informed. “Just...barely but he is” 

Jiang Cheng frowned, going over and checking to find a heartbeat just barely there. “ We need to find someone to help soon” he frowned, quickly going back to pedaling. 

Eventually they found an area that wasn’t currently occupied and put on coarse robes over their clothes covering their faces with the hoods. Jiang Chend held his brother as they looked around hoping to find help as they avoided any Wens in the area. 

No one seemed willing to take them in though and they were about to give up when someone gestured them over. They made their way over cautiously before backing up drawing swords when they saw the Wen robes.

“Wait..I don’t mean any harm..” The boy replied quickly. “My name is Wen Ning..Im a healer..and an old friend of Prince Ying” he informed.

“Oh..he is telling the truth..He hangs out with A-Ying alot” Nie Huaisang replied. “They were taking archery lessons together.”

“I heard..what’s happened. I have been looking for you guys” Wen Ning replied worriedly. “Follow me..My sister and I will look after you all and heal your wounds” He said, gesturing for them to follow.

“Mo Xuanyu told me the other day” He said as he led the way. “I..can’t believe that they would do this and on your wedding...and so many people got hurt..Poor Mo Xuanyu is still healing.”

“Can we hurry..I am worried about my brother” Jiang Cheng said annoyed.

Wen Qing was not amused when her little brother brought them home. “This is going to get us into trouble if we are caught” She warned her brother with a huff as she helped him prepare the meds. 

“A-Ying needs us right now..I owe him so much..He helped train me and even covered for me a few times.” He replied. “He also never judged me for being small or not as interesting in fighting despite my alpha status..He is my best friend.” 

“Don’t fret..as a doctor I wouldn't let him die, at least I won't give up easily. “ She sighed as she grabbed some more herbs and bandages. “Step back everyone and let me work.” She ordered rolling up her sleeve.

The others watched anxiously as she worked diligently. “This is bad..what did you do to him?” SHe muttered as she worked. “His leg’s are shattered and his back is horrifically bruised...He has also lost alot of blood and his head is clearly concussed .”

“But...he will live right?” Jiang Cheng asked as he paced.

“We will see..I will do what i can but this is bad and it clearly hasn’t been treated correctly for a few days.” She sighed exasperated. “I am amazed he lasted this long without treatment.”

“I used cultivation to share some of my energy with him at all times” Lan Wangji replied gruffly. 

“I see..you probably helped keep him alive this long then” Wen Qing informed as she tried to straighten and bind his legs. “We may need to consult healing cultivation further to help him. Just make sure you rest as all. All of you need rest.” She said firmly.

Day’s passed and while the others healed, Prince Ying did not stir. 

“His core is badly damaged and is not helping this situation at all” Wen Qing frowned as she examined him again. “I was hoping..he would start to wake soon. I am worried about others finding out about you all being here” She sighed.

“No one bothers us...we should be fine for now” Wen Ning stuttered. 

“I have been in cooraspodnence with my brother..He will be sending someone for us. “ Lan Wangji replied calmly. “Jin Guangyao has informed him that they will be taking in ..Prince...I mean King Jiang Cheng and his new bride.”

“I haven’t heard this” Jiang Cheng frowned. “Does that mean they have my sister and her husband?”

“Mn” 

“What about My brother?” Jiang Cheng frowned. “I can’t leave without him.”

“I will be taking him. The Gusu Sect is skilled in healing. He will be safer there.” He informed them leaving no room for argument.

“Who says you get a say in this? He is my brother...He isn’t your responsibility” He snapped.

“I didn’t ask you for your permission.” Lan Wangji replied calmly. “I was courting him. I have all but officially claimed him and I won't be letting him go.” 

“You arrogant asshole” Jiang Cheng seethed.

“No fighting around my patient.” Wen Qing warned.”Keep it down”

“This isn’t over.” Jiang Cheng Warned before storming out of the room. Nie Huaisang hurried after fretting.

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes at his disappearing figure before looking down at Prince Ying’s sleeping form. He ran his fingers gently along his bruised face lovingly.

“Whatever you have planned..just don’t cause a riot in my shop” Wen Qing warned before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

Wen Qing was out in the market picking up some more herbs and food when she overheard some Wen Soldiers talking. 

“We are looking everywhere but no sign of that Lotus Pier Omega prince at all” One yawned exhausted.

“IF we can’t find Prince Jiang Ying, Prince Chao is surely going to kill us” The other groaned. “That guy is really getting impatient” 

Wen Qing frowned as she listened attentively before quietly heading back. This was getting to be too much. The visitors listened attentively to the news getting worried.

“They are looking for both of you. “ She informed unamused. “This area won't be safe soon. As soon as the Jin sect comes I want you all out” She said firmly.

“But...big sister..” Wen Ning stuttered in protest.

“No I won’t debate this any longer. They are starting to do searches. I won't risk it” Wen Qing snapped.

Lan Wangji glanced at his tea thinking before glancing over at Prince Ying’s sleeping form. A plan had formed. He would just need a little help.

That night Wen Ning brought them all some Tea and served them each a cup before excusing himself nervously.

Lan Wangji waited till Nie huaisang and Jiang Cheng started to drink their tea before speaking. “I am taking him with me. He is not safe with you.” He informed bluntly

“Think about this...He is our family. You can’t possibly be serious” Nie Huaisang snorted while taking another sip.

“Over my dead body” Jiang Cheng growled before his vision started to blur. Next to him his husband passed out. His head hit the table with a thud. “You! What did you do?” He demanded getting up shakily fighting the drug's effects.

“You two being together just makes it easier for them to find you. “ Lan Wangji replied simply as he got up with ease. “I can’t allow anyone else to touch what’s mine. “ he said as he gently picked up A-Ying’s body. “You will thank me someday.”

“Like hell I will” He groaned. “This isn’t...over” He threatened before passing out. 

Lan Wangji turned towards the door to see The Wen Siblings waiting. “ Make sure they get on the caravan and take them to meet My brother. I am going to be heading back to Gusu” He instructed before leaving silently. 

A few weeks later Prince Ying finally awake and struggled to sit up with difficulty before someone made me lay back down. He turned slightly to see Lan Wangji . “Prince..Wangji” he croaked. His voice sore from disuse. 

“King...actually. My father was murdered in battle” Wangji informed bluntly as he fixed the others' covers.

“I...see I am so sorry” He apologised, placing a hand on his arm to try to comfort him. “Where...am I..Is everyone okay?” 

“You are in Gusu..I took you back home with me. It is no longer safe in Yunmeng. “ he said as he started to check his bandages. “The Wen’s are looking everywhere for you ..but don’t worry No one knows you are here. You are now going under a new name and everyone thinks you are a hidden concubine of mine.”

“This is alot to take in..” He frowned. “What about my brother...I should be with him. He might need my help”

“A-Ying...you have been in a coma for over a month...You couldn’t have helped anyone if you wanted to..even now you can’t..You…well nevermind that now” he frowned changing gears. “Listen from now on Your name is Wei Ying. Remember that.”

“Like...my bodyguard” he frowned. 

“I picked it since you seemed to like to go by that name before. “ he explained.

“Oh..yea I used to use that whenever I pretended to be someone else to enter competitions..” he recalled. 

Lan Wangji’s ears turned red in response. He was still embarrassed he used to consider him a rival and never seemed to get who he really was. 

“Wait...how long have you known about that?” Wei Ying asked, surprised. 

“I ..walked in on you taking off your mask once,” He admitted.

“Oh wow..that’s hilarious. You used to be really annoyed with me all the time when I was Wei Ying...you kept getting really annoyed when we would tie. You kept mumbling something about having to get first for someone. “ He snorted amused.

“I...was going to court you..officially when i won..but i never really won because you kept entering” He said as his ears turned redder. 

“Ooh..I see” He replied wide eyed. “I..had no idea.”

“You were always a bit..obtuse.” He muttered as he got up and went to go grab a tray. 

“Oh let me help you” Wei Ying replied, sitting up and getting up only to collapse as his legs refused to work. “My..Legs…” he said wide eyed. “What's Wrong with my legs”

“A-Ying..I am sorry” Lan Wangji apologised. “We couldn’t fix your legs”

“No…” Wei Ying gasped looking at his legs helplessly.

Lan Wangji watched quietly feeling secretly satisfied. It was good they wouldn’t work...He can’t leave him or get hurt now. He quietly left him to deal with this new information and went to talk to a healer. 

The Healer looked Wei Ying over and helped him back to bed to let him rest. After looking him over and checking his injuries he left to talk to the king.

“We might be able to save his legs...with time and maybe even certain cultivation methods.” The healer informed optimistically. “When do you want me to start looking into that?”

“Don’t” Lan Wangji replied stoically. “Don’t mention this to anyone.”

“But..Sire there is a small chance he could...walk” He protested. 

The king glanced outside where people were training and others were working diligently to keep wards up. “It is a dangerous world outside..” The King informed absently. “ A free spirited bird could only get hurt out there. However in here it is safe. Gusu is safe. Is it not?” he prompted

“I...Yes it is My King” The healer replied starting to get what he was saying.

“Sometimes...you have to clip a bird's wings for their protection. “ Lan Wangji informed firmly. “A caged bird can’t get hurt..A Caged bird is safe.”

“I understand My King” The healer nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Jiang Cheng scowled as he listened to an informant update him. 

“So...it seems he is getting bold.” He huffed as he leaned forward from the spot on the wall he sat on. “I don’t know who i can't stand more..The wen’s or King Wangji” He said as he hopped off the edge. “I would storm his country right now if I wasn’t so busy trying to reclaim Yunmeng.”

“What...do you want me to do?” The informant asked.

“Go keep an eye on things and report to me should anything change” Jiang Cheng ordered. “Really changing his name like that..and thinking he can fool me” 

In another town near lotus pier Mo Xuanyu secretly made his way through the crowd before entering a tavern where another person was waiting for him in a room. He cautiously made sure he wasn’t being followed before entering a room to the left. 

He sighed relieved when he saw Wen Ning waiting for him. 

“Oh good you made it okay” Wen Ning replied getting up to meet him taking his hand. 

“Well...I couldn’t say no exactly” MO Xuanyu stuttered as he struggled to meet his gaze. “I...mean it's not everyday you get such a meaningful and lovely letter..”

“Well..we have gotten really close lately..what with us helping each other..with intel on the war...and you getting over your crush on your half brother..and me..well being me” Wen Ning said awkwardly. “And we do work really well together.”

“We really do make a good team,” Mo Xuanyu nodded with a small smile.

“I know i'm not royalty...and i am not rich..but i was thinking maybe..” Wen Ning said shyly.

“Yes?” Mo Xuanyu prompted. 

“Well i was wondering if maybe.. Despite our different classes.We could be together..as a couple?” Wen Ning asked finally.

“...A-Ning...of course!” Mo Xuanyu explained hugging the other. “Yes a thousand times!”

“Really...you would really pick me Prince?” Wen Ning asked, surprised returning the hug unsure.

“I don’t care about all that stuff..We can choose our own life..After this war is over..Let’s wed.” He proposed.

“Yea..okay” Wen Ning nodded with a smile.

Lan Wangji stepped into the luxuriously decorated red room and glanced around careful to step over the plush floor pillows and made his way towards the center where Wei Ying was currently sitting with the support of a seat made of plush pillows and a firm wooden board keeping him up. 

Wei Ying was ignoring the offered foods to instead take a puff of opium from his long pipe. Wangji frowned in disapproval. His new lover was becoming rather addicted to the drug ever since it had been prescribed to him by one of the doctors to help with the pain.

“Don’t you think you are smoking too much of that..you are barely eating lately...and you look sick” He prompted only to get some smoke blown in his face as a reply. He took the abuse passively not reacting. He has been rather difficult lately..

He had tried to be understanding considering his new circumstances..but it was becoming hard to do. He gently but firmly took the pipe from him and handed it to a servant. 

Wei Ying sighed letting him take it for now before forcing a smile. “Oh come on now” he pulled his new lover in and kissed him. “I was just taking it for the pain.The healer said it was fine” He pouted as he ran his tongue along the others lips. “Besides It helps get me into the mood quicker..and I know you like that” he replied giving the lip a nibble before pulling away.

Lan Wangji eyes flashed in desire. He did have to admit...Wei Ying was in the mood all the time thanks to the drug. It doubled as both a painkiller and an aphrodisiac. He loosened his robe as Wei Ying did the same. 

Lan Wangji picked the other up letting Wei Ying’s useless legs hang as he led the other to the round bed that was added into the room only days ago. He laid the other down on the bed and made quick work of the Omega’s clothes. 

The two started to kiss each other hungerily as Lan Wangji entered with ease. 

“I prepared myself earlier” Wei Ying whispered into Lan Wangji’s ears shamelessly.

The servants still in the room didn’t look their way used to this behavior.

“Asking you to be mine was the best thing I have ever done” King Wangji growled pleased nipping at the others tilted neck. “You are perfect.”

“You are just saying that…” he whimpered in reply, scratching the others back needily. “I am not perfect.My legs don’t work anymore...I'm useless. My own family hasn’t even come to see me..”

“No you aren’t” Lan Wangji panted. “You are perfect. I love you just the way you are. You don’t need to do anything. You just need to be here with me.” he proclaimed. “They don’t appreciate you like I do. “ he informed, kissing him reverently as he continued to mate with him.   
“You don’t need to worry about choices about being in pain..or anything else. My precious Treasure.” He said thrusting harder causing Wei Ying to cum as he cried out in pleasure. Lan Wangji followed soon after as Wei Ying drifted off to sleep too exhausted from the sex and the drugs.

Lan Wangji slipped out before putting himself away. He pulled the covers up over his love giving the slumbering Wei Ying a kiss. 

“Don’t let him have any more of that drug,” Lan Wangji informed the servants quietly. “Oh..and make sure he eats when he wakes up. He is too skinny.” He ordered. The servants bowed in response. 

“I want him to look healthier before the month's end. I plan to have us wed by then.” He said before leaving. 

Standing outside the door two guards waited diligently. Lan Wangji turned to the one to the left. “Song Lan, My lover is lonely. I want you to send your husband to be his companion.” He frowned. “I don’t trust anyone else with him..but from what i recall your husband is a capable omega who even has some fighting skills.”

“It is true..he is highly skilled with the sword. He trained under The master Baoshan herself” Song Lan confirmed. 

“Perfect...send him over tomorrow morning.” Lan Wangji nodded in approval. 

Some Wen’s fought the joint Yumeng and Jin army and managed to push them back.

“We need more men” Jin Zixuan grunted as he fought another Wen off. “Maybe you should ask the Lan’s to help.”

“Screw the Lan’s” Jiang Cheng snapped.

“Put your bad blood and grudge aside damnit” His brother in law replied annoyed. “I would rather not die because of your little feud. I have a kid at home” 

“He took my brother!” He reminded as he impaled another Wen.

“Figure it out or I will” Jin Zixuan said firmly.


	14. Chapter 14

Jiang Cheng was in the last place..he wanted to be but he had no choice. He kept his expression as blank as possible. Next to him his Husband hid his face behind a fan as he observed the castle before them. 

“SO this is Cloud Recess..So extravagant” Nie Huaisang hummed impressed before noticing a large wall filled with rules and raised an eyebrow. “There has to be over a thousand rules on there.”

“Over 3000 in fact” A voice said behind them. They turned startled only to see a handsome Omega clad in white silver tripped robes holding a cloth covered sword. 

“3000..that’s insane” Nie Huaisang explained. “Who can remember all those?”

“Gusu is rather strict but it isn’t all bad”The omega replied. “My name is Xiao Xingchen.” he said, giving a small bow. “Welcome King Cheng. I have heard alot about you from Our King’s intended.”

“Intended? Lan Zhan is getting married?” Nie Huaisang repeated surprised.

“Mn. His name is Wei Ying.. He said he used to know you. He speaks very highly of Jiang Cheng” he informed smoothly.

“I see..how do you know this Wei Ying?” Jiang Cheng asked guardedly.

“I am his appointed companion” Xiao Xingchen replied.

“Appointed companion?” Nie Huaisang repeated.

“My lord is very particular about who he is close to, ” Xiao Xingchen replied carefully. “He is very protective of him.”

“I see...where is Wei Ying” Nie Huaisang asked waving his fan.

“Oh sorry..no one can see him without our lord’s permission..especially not so close to the wedding.” He frowned. “If you wish to see him..you need to ask King Zhan first.” He informed before excusing himself.

“What are you going to do?” Huaisang asked his husband.

“He is not going to do anything but ask about a treaty for soldiers” Jin Zixuan huffed stepping past them towards the doors. “Let’s get this over with Yanli is waiting for me at home” 

“He really has become a bit wife-Obsessed since A-Ling was born” Nie Huaisang noted absently as they followed. “He was never this caring”   
“I won't complain..as Long as Yanli is happy and my nephew is raised right.” Jiang Cheng sighed following. “But he still has a lot of nerve acting like he is my boss” 

Lan Wangji was sitting on a seat in the library leaned back as his arms snaked around the barely covered Wei Ying who clung to him as he bounced meeting each thrust eagerly.

“Wei Ying..” he breathed as he grazed his teeth against the others neck before taking a bite. Wei Ying gasped, clinging harder to him as he kept his neck tilted obediently. “I love you Wei Ying” he proclaimed as he licked the bite wound.

“You...too Lan Zhan..You are all i have left” Wei Ying sobbed in pleasure and pain. 

“Mn” Lan Wangji confirmed, pleased. “Only me”

Wei Ying whimpered before finally coming. Lan Wangji came only moments later. He held Wei Ying careful to make sure he didn’t slip. He was about to go another round when he heard a knock and narrowed his eyes annoyed. 

“What?” he asked coolly as the servant poked his head in nervously. He glared at him before focusing on pulling out and covering up his lover. 

“You have some rulers requesting your company. They say its urgent” The man informed as he respectfully looked away. 

“Mn..” he sighed as he finished fixing his own robe meticulously. 

“They requested to see consort Wei Ying” the servant added, making Lan Wangji frown. He carefully picked up Wei Ying and set him in his plush Sedan Chair. 

“Have the servants get ready to bring the sedan out on my signal but not till I give it.” Lan Wangji said before giving Wei Ying’s forehead a kiss and leaving. 

He stepped into the throne room moments later and took a seat. He was not surprised to see Jiang Cheng there with the small group waiting. 

“King Cheng” he inclined his head. 

“Emperor Wangji” Jiang Cheng said coolly. 

“How are things in your country?” Wangji asked not really caring. 

“Oh you know..bad since we are still struggling to gain more of my land back..plus I don’t know if you have heard but we lost our Exalted one..My brother” Jiang Cheng sassed. 

“I am sorry about your country..but I do not regret taking My consort.” Lan Wangji replied blankly.

“Your Consort?” He scoffed. “I never said you could marry my brother” Jiang Cheng reminded indignantly. “I Didn’t approve of any of this...You kidnapped him and you will give him back.”

“I don’t think i need to ask. He wants to be with me and I want to be with him..besides why come claim him now after all this time?” He countered.

“You..” He started to say before Jin Zixuan stepped in front of him. 

“We came to ask for aid..i hope we can put our differences aside and work towards the greater enemy.”

“Why do i care what happens to the outside world? I Have to care for my own country and people.” Lan Wangji asked, still annoyed with Jiang Cheng.

“You should care because it is only a matter of time before they turn to attack you” Nie Huaisang replied bluntly as he pointed his fan at Lan Wangji. “If they attack, what is to stop them from taking Wei Ying. You know they will. Wen Chao wants him.” 

“Wei Ying is mine..I won't give him to anyone.” Lan Wangji muttered possessively. 

“Yea well what is to stop him from trying.”

“He is going to marry me..He is bred” Wangji countered almost childishly making Jiang Cheng eyebrow twitch.

“When has that stopped the wens before?” Jin Zixuan added helping push all the right buttons.

“Fine...i will aid you but only if you promise to not take him back.” Lan Wangji relented. “If you try...you will lose our support.”

“We wouldn't dream of separating you two” Nie Huaisang replied soothingly. “But is it okay if we see him at least. He is our family too”

“Mn” he nodded in allowance before ringing a gong near the throne. 

“Behave..please..” Nie Huaisang whispered to his husband.

The doors opened and a group of men in white robes stepped in carrying the sedan seat. On the Sedan seat sat Wei Ying dressed in pristine white and blue Hanfu robe with billowing sleeves.  
A Gusu sect ribbon was around his forehead and his hair had a light blue ribbon holding it up in a clean ponytail with a chunk of hair hanging freely on both sides. In his hair a silver headpiece sat with dangling sapphires on each side. 

He sat with an almost regal posture and didn’t seem like the old Wei Ying they used to know. Jiang Cheng noticed a small suspicious bump where the Consorts belly should be.

“What’s wrong with him? Why can’t he walk by himself.” Jiang Cheng asked annoyed, causing Wei Ying to shrink in his seat in shame.

“Shame on you for shaming our Lord. MY nephew’s Consort” Advisor Lan Qiren snapped. “This is shameful and rude” 

Lan Wangji held up his hand to silence his uncle before glancing at Jiang Cheng. 

“For someone who claims to care so much about your long lost brother...you seem to be pretty clueless.” he informed as he gestured for Wei Ying to be brought to his side. The men obediently brought him over before helping him into the throne next to Lan Wangji. 

“What is he talking about A-Ying” JIang Cheng asked getting nervous.

Wei Ying looked down at his legs and ran a hand along the left one absently before looking up. “I can’t walk...I’m paralyzed”


	15. Chapter 15

Jiang Cheng hit a tree with his sword cutting it almost half way as he screamed in anger. Nie Huaisang stood nearby patiently watching with a worried expression. 

“You..can’t blame yourself..It isn’t your fault..You didn’t know your mother was going to do that. You didn’t break his legs” He reminded gently.

“I knew my mother hated him” Jiang Cheng recalled. “We all knew she did..I should have never left him alone.” 

“There was an attack..it was our wedding and there was chaos..We didn’t even have a moment to take notice of his actions.” Nie Huaisang frowned, closing his fan. “We need to be thankful he is at least awake and alive..Lan Wangji seems to be really taking care of him at least”

“He still drugged us and took him without asking..He even made it hard for anyone to enter for these past few months so we couldn’t even see him..” Jiang Cheng reminded hitting the tree again. “I hate this...I hate what my brother has become..that isn’t my brother anymore”

Earlier

Jiang cheng watched tensely as Lan Wangji situated Wei Ying on the seat next to him changing his pose and posture gently but firmly as Wei Ying obediently listeend without thought or protest. 

Jiang Cheng clenched his chopsticks nearly snapping them in half as he watched Lan Wangji spoon feed Wei Ying who absently opened his mouth as he stared ahead almost blankly. 

“He can feed himself, you know,” Jiang Cheng replied annoyed.

“Wei Ying’s hand’s get shaky after taking his medicine. “ Lan Wangji replied as he spoon fed him another bit of soup. 

“Medicine...for his injuries from his fall?” NIe Huaisang asked carefully.

“Mn and other things” Lan Wangji confirmed. “He gets hysterical at times and depressed due to his ailment. So I have had the Healers prepare him something to help with that.” He informed as he cleaned some dribble off of the side of Wei Ying’s mouth dotingly. 

“He seemed fine earlier” Jiang Cheng said as he stabbed a piece of meat with his chopsticks.

“You upset him earlier with your little temper tantrum.” Lan Wangji replied coolly.

“Which...we apologize for” Jin Zixuan frowned not liking this whole situation but trying to keep the peace. “Jiang Cheng..didn’t mean to get mad when he found out about Wei Ying’s state.He is just upset.”

Back to present  
Jiang Cheng frowned as he turned to look at his husband lowering his sword . “That wasn’t him..That was a doll he was propping up and playing house with” He frowned. “And..i feel helpless...because i can’t do anything..Maybe Lan Wangji means well..I don’t know but this is all wrong.”

“If you want..while you guys go back to fight I can see if i can stay behind. Maybe I can help him somehow” Nie Huaisang frowned.

“If you do...stay safe. I won't be able to help you” Jiang Cheng frowned.

“A-Cheng really. I may be an omega..but you should know me better than that. I am not one you need to worry about. I can take care of myself” Nie Huaisang reassured. 

Wei Ying rubbed his nose in thought as he sat watching Lan Wangji work at the desk. He sighed before gently picking up a pet bunny and setting it on his lap to pet. “Jiang...Cheng really hates me...He wouldn’t stop glaring.” He said worried.

Lan Wangji glanced his way lowering his brush. “He doesn’t hate you. He is just unable to accept you for how you are yet..He hasn’t gotten used to it. In time he will.” 

“I just wish I could ...walk again even just a little” He said depressed. 

“We talked about this...it isn’t good to dwell..Maybe someday you will be able to move your legs a little but right now it’s just not possible” He lied feeling torn. “We will look more into it when we can...but right now with the wedding and the Wen’s, We just can’t.” He reminded getting back to work. “Just focus on yourself and healing.” 

“Of course...you are right,” he said, resigned. “You always are..” he nuzzled the bunny. 

Lan Wangji knelt down in front of Wei Ying and gently lifted his head up to meet his gaze. “I love you Wei Ying..You know this right.” 

“Of course I do Lan Zhan” Wei Ying frowned, bemused.

“And you know everything I do is for you” He said firmly running a hand along the others cheek. Wei Ying nuzzled the hand peacefully. 

“I know you do. I trust you.” Wei Ying assured lovingly. 

“Good. I will do everything I can to keep you safe. My hidden treasure.” Lan Wangji said with eyes full of worship. 

“Stop..you're embarrassing me” Wei Ying blushed.  
Lan Wangji decided to get married sooner so that Wei Ying’s family could witness it and they could be married before Lan Wangji joined the war efforts Jin Zixuan even had his wife Yanli and their son come join as well.. It was a small simple ceremony without many people. After it was over Lan Wangji carried his newly wed empress out without much of a word.

The two made love passionately before finishing up and Lan Wangji ran a hand lovingly along Wei Ying’s growing bump. “You are finally all mine. “He said, pleased. 

“Hmn..I haven’t ever been happier” Wei Ying replied blissfully as he cuddled into him. “I have my siblings here..and you and I are married. “ he hummed pleased. “We even have a baby on the way..I couldn’t ask for more.” 

“Mn” Lan Wangji agreed giving him a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Nie Huaisang cautiously followed Song Lan as he listened to the rules listed off one by one by the guard. 

“You can not touch him. You must not say anything that can upset him. His nerves are sensitive. No one is allowed to mention the war or anything to do with the Wens.” Song Lan listed before handing a scroll over to him. “Here is a list of acceptable topics to use as a guide.”

Nie Huaisang opened the scroll looking it over. “I..see..this is pretty strict” 

“Our Empress is prone to hysterics and depression.” Song Lan Informed. “Our lord once caught him harming himself. He has been strict ever since.”

“Someone has to be with him at all times. My husband and an Omega has been fulfilling that role for a while now...but as a token of goodwill. My lord Lan Zhan will be allowing you to stay while the soldiers train and prepare for war. “ 

“I..see..well i am thankful nonetheless.” Nie Huaisang smiled thinly. He gave a polite awkward bow before he was finally let inside the Empress’s playroom. He sighed before forcing a smile as he stepped inside. 

He looked around curiously only to be surprised by the number of rabbits in the room. There had to be at least a dozen in the big room. He glanced towards Song Lan confused. 

“Wei Ying’s rabbit got out and he was upset..So Lan Zhan got him alot more to cheer him up.” He explained. 

“Ah..I see” He hummed as he sidestepped a rabbit. “This must be alot to clean up..”

“They aren’t in here all day rabbit’s are cycled and they are all trained.” Song Lan assured.

Wei Ying looked up from his spot on a wheelchair where he was looking at a book next to Xiao Xingchen who was holding a tray of various snacks. 

“My love. Lotus pier consort is here to visit his brother in law.” Song lan informed his husband. “You can take a break with me for lunch. 

Xiao Xingchen nodded smiling before setting the tray down before gently patting Wei Ying’s shoulder. “Have fun with your brother.” he said encouragingly. 

“Yea yea...You just go have lunch with your husband” Wei Ying dismissed. “I will be fine.”

His companion nodded before leaving with Song Lan.

“So...Brother Huaisang..please come sit and tell me how everyone is.” Wei Ying implored curiously. 

“Oh..Well Yanli is great..She is thriving. She wanted to see you some more past the wedding..but had to head back due to her father in law being sick..but she has been declared the official queen now since her father in law has stepped down due to health problems and his desire to have fun all the time” 

Wei Ying snorted. “That lecherous man” He huffed. “He would always try to touch me and stare at my butt. I hated that guy.” 

“It honestly amazes me he gets so many people to marry him..Sure he is handsome but that beauty is only skin deep” Nie Huaisang snorted.

“Forget about him..what about A-Cheng...how is he doing now?” he asked worried.

“He..is..still adjusting to things..We will be doing better when we can get Lotus Pier back.” He said awkwardly unsure of how much he could..or even should say. “I’m worried about you..How are you doing” he Prodded carefully.

HOnestly...not well” Wei Ying admitted looking down. “It’s...been really hard adjusting..and i have been feeling rather helpless and disconnected from everything.” 

“Have you told Lan Zhan any of this?” 

“I don’t want to bother him..I whine enough as it is...and he is really helping me without me prodding. I can’t complain.”

“If you feel bad you should talk to him. He cares about you” Nie Huaisang reminded gently. “If it helps...you could also send me letters. Unload your problems onto me.” He offered.

“Thanks..I really appreciate that” Wei Ying smiled, feeling a little better.

“There is a smile” Nie Huaisang humed, patting his cheek teasingly.

Lan Wangji stared at Jiang Cheng who was scowling at him. “You called me here” Lan Wangji reminded blankly. 

“You better take care of him and make sure he is safe..or i will burn cloud recess to the ground.” Jiang Cheng warned finally. “I know you are manipulating him and trying to turn him into another perfect Lan Sect member..but you better treat him right.”

“I would never hurt Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji frowned. “I love him and while i am training him under Gusu rules and costumes I am only trying to keep him safe.”

“And he better stay safe” JIang Cheng growled. “If i had my way I would of just taken him home and left your sorry ass..but I can tell he loves you and we need this treaty to go well for the better of the world..but don’t make me regret it”

“ You won't” Lan Wangji replied coolly.


	17. Chapter 17

Wei Ying winced as he tried to push himself up from his chair only to crumble to the ground after an attempted step. He screamed in anguish as he beat the floor in anger. He felt a kick and huffed rubbing his stomach. 

“Sorry baby” Wei Ying apologised rubbing his stomach soothingly. “I didn’t mean to upset you” He sighed before turning towards the chair and pulling himself back up in it. He needed to pull himself together..for the baby.

He would heal someday...surely..Hopefully.

He reached for his medicine before stopping and pushing it off the table annoyed. 

Xiao Xingchen stepped in just in time to see him push his medicine off the table and have it clatter on the floor. 

“I see it’s another one of those days” he noted seeing his depressed state. “How about we take you to the garden and get some sunshine to cheer you up.” He suggested as he picked up the medicine.

“What's the point?” Wei Ying asked dejectedly. 

“There is always a point” His companion replied gently. “Oh..I know how about we do some archery. You like that” He suggested. “After that we could paint.”

“I do like both of those things,” Wei Ying relented. “Can we have Lotus pod seeds as well?”

“I was already planning on getting some,” He assured as he helped him out.

Lan Wangji was looking over his troops when he saw His love in the archery field. He watched impressed by how well even out of practice Wei YIng was. He managed to hit every target with ease as the servants watching clapped encouragingly.

For a moment...Wei Ying’s eyes sparkled with a rare joy he hasn’t seen much since the fall. He watched for a moment pleased before focusing again on his troopes.

Nie Huaisang stepped out gently tapping his fan against his other hand and observed the archery field before turning to his husband. “He seems to be enjoying himself for once,” he noted.

“Good..I am glad”Jiang Cheng nodded relieved before turning to him. “Make sure you do what you can to keep it that way. I have to leave today..and I don’t want to have to worry too much about him.”

“Of course I will do all I can but you better stay safe too.” Nie Huaisang huffed, tapping him with his fan. 

“I promise and i Promise when I return I will have reclaimed Our home” Jiang Cheng promised, giving him a kiss. “A little kiss to remind you who you belong to” He teased.

“Mn..Between this kiss and our time last night..I am sure I won't” NIe Huaisang blushed. “WIth how much we mated I would be surprised if I didn’t have a little A-Cheng in me” He tisked.

“That was my Intention” Jiang Cheng said bluntly. 

“You are so shameless sometimes” Nie Huaisang snorted amused.

The people of Gusu crowd to watch the two united armies march through the street. They threw flowers at them as they cheered. Lan Wangji heard Wei Ying’s voice and looked up towards it’s source.

He blinked as he saw Wei Ying waving before throwing a peony down at him. Lan Wangji caught it carefully looking down at it with a small smile. 

“Stay safe Lan Zhan” Wei Ying called cheerily while giving a wave. 

Lan Wangji smiled softly, giving a wave only for his ears to turn red as Wei Ying blew him a kiss.   
“Shameless..” He said looking away quickly.

A week later the two armies met up with the lanling army who were waiting for them.

Jin Guangyao was there next to his brother Jin Zixuan who was looking over a map. “You are finally here good,” JIn Guangyao hummed in approval. “We just got some intel for an upcoming battle.”

Su She, one of Guangyao’s siblings, walked over with another message. He took it and read it over carefully before nodding and handing it back. “Wen Xu is nearby looking over the lotus pier port.” 

“Perfect. Let’s go get my home back” Jiang Cheng Smirked.

Lan Wangji ran his hand along the strings of his Guqin and nodded. “Mn”

Wei Ying was petting one of the bunnies humming when he heard some hushed voices talking nearby. He put his hair behind his ear as he tried to listen in.

“...can’t…..find….Devastated” He heard Xiao Xingchen utter worriedly. 

Nie Huaisang gasped in reply 

“No…..Ying…?”

Wei Ying frowned confused as he crawled over to the door to try to hear better.

“What are we going to tell the Empress? “ Xiao Xingchen asked worriedly. “He won’t take this well at all”

“There is no easy way to tell him this kind of thing” Song Lan’s voice sighed. 

“Let’s wait...a little bit more at least..He is so happy today..I don’t want to ruin it” Nie Huaisang suggested as he glanced towards the door of Wei Ying’s room. “Let him have this moment at least.”


	18. Chapter 18

Nie Huaisang carefully wrung out the cloth over the basin of cool water before dabbing it gently on Jiang Cheng’s sweat ridden face. He couldn’t get rid of the image of Jiang Cheng’s return out of his head.

Nie Huaisang had been outside gently petting one of Jiang Cheng’s dogs when the dog started barking frantically. Nie Huaisang frowned, getting up only to see a form limping towards the entrance. He used his fan to shield his eyes from the sun’s glare only to scream.

There limping into view was none other than Jiang Cheng. He was using his sword as a crutch as he forced himself forward. He was bleeding from various wounds and struggling to even stay awake. 

Nie Huaisang dropped his fan and ran forward nearly tripping as their dog Little Princess quickly followed. He managed to catch Jiang Cheng just as he fell, getting blood all over his green robes. 

“A-Cheng...what happened?” Nie Huaisang asked frantically.

“We were tricked...there was..a mole” JIang Cheng coughed.

“What...where is Lan Wangji?” Nie Huaisang asked, looking around.

“He..was pushed off a cliff…” Jiang Cheng said before passing out.

He pushed the memory out of his mind and focused on the present. He had to take care of his husband..he couldn’t let him die..not now. “ He glanced down at his stomach before looking towards his husband again. No..not ever.

Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen were talking quietly as they disagreed on what should be done. Their 12 year old daughter Qing peaked in quietly. “Father’s...is everything okay?” She asked worriedly.

“Of course A-Qing..Everything is fine..Why don’t you go outside and play.” Xiao Xingchen said gently patting her hair. “I bet our Empress would love some flowers..How about you go pick some” 

“Okay Baba” A-Qing frowned, excusing herself to go get some.

“Lan Xingchen is coming...let’s just wait till then..” Song Lan informed after their daughter had left. “ We need to be careful..Our Empress has been way too unstable since Lan Wangji has left..How will he react when he finds out he will never come back?”

“He will break..but he has to find out eventually. He will start to question things soon” His husband replied with a frown.  
“Let his brother in law break it gently..He should hear it from a family member” Son Lan said firmly.

A-Qing hummed as she collected flowers trying to find the best looking one before halting as she felt someone close by. She turned slowly only to see a handsome young looking man smiling mischievously at her. “Hello little girl. Lovely flowers you have there” He observed with a wide smile. 

“Thank’s..I am picking them for our Empress to cheer him up” She explained, eying him unsure.

“This empress must be pretty amazing to deserve such a beautiful bouquet” He hmed thoughtfully. 

“Oh he is..Everyone considers him to be Gusu’s treasure. He is a bit frail but still his cultivation is super high” A-Qing informed as if it was obvious. “Plus he is really beautiful. I want to give him a really nice gift to help cheer him up since he has been down lately. 

“Such a good girl. Here have a candy as a reward” He smiled cheerfully, handing one over to her before popping one in his own mouth. 

“Thanks sir” A-Qing said, taking it politely. 

“Call me Chengmei.” The boy said, giving a playful bow.

“ Qing” The girl replied introducing herself. 

“You know little girl...if you want to have only the best flowers. I know where you can get the prettiest of flowers.

“You do? Where?” SHe asked curiously.

“Just right over there.” He gestured towards the woods. “Let me show you”

“I don’t know...Baba told me to not stray” The girl replied unsure.

“Oh but it is not far.” The boy replied. “Don’t you want to give your empress the best?” 

A-Qing frowned, torn glancing at her handful of flowers before glancing towards the woods.

Wei Ying was sitting up on his bed reading when his door opened. He straightened and glanced towards the door hopefully only to slump when he saw it was the wrong Lan.

“Ah..Dage Xichen...oh and little Rusong” He noted seeing his small 3 year old Nephew. “What brings you here?” He asked, surprised. “I wasn’t..expecting you or I would have done something with my hair..I must look a mess” He apologised. 

“Oh it is fine. You look beautiful as always. Doesn’t He Darling” He asked his son with a coo. 

“Mn Pretty” Rusong quipped cheerfully before putting his fist in his thumb in his mouth and started to suck it absently. 

Xichen smiled gently, setting his son down and handing him a rattle toy to play with before going to sit on his brother in law’s bed. He ran his hand through Wei Ying's hair gently. His smile dropped. 

“We need to talk about Wangji” He informed gently.

“What about him?” Wei Ying asked absently as he glanced out the window. “Did you hear anything? Is he finally coming home?”

“No…A-Ying...he might not be coming back. We found out from my Husband and Jiang Cheng..your brother..that the last battle went wrong. They were surrounded” He started to explain. 

“I can’t wait for him to come back” Wei Ying said, not really listening. “I miss him so much..I am sure our child misses him too” He said surely.

“A-Ying” he frowned. “They pushed him off the cliff. No one could find his body..among all the others.” 

“He will be back soon..i’m sure..” Wei Ying smiled in denial. 

“No..Wei Ying..He won’t” Xichen corrected making him look him in the eyes. “I Need you to understand..He wont be coming back..He was pushed off..no one can survive a fall like that.” 

Wei Ying looked away and covered his ears distressed not liking what he was hearing. “I..don’t understand”

“He is dead! Lan Wangji ..my brother your husband is dead” He said firmly. 

“No...no..no no no NO” He screeched, chanting, pushing him away. “Get out of here, stop lying.” 

“I wish I was..but I am not,” Xichen said near tears. “We are all here for you..but we wanted you to hear it from us..and not someone else..” 

“No..No!” Wei Ying repeated, keeping his ears covered. “No He isn’t”   
Jin Guangyao frowned as he saw his husband come out with their son. “How did it go?” he asked him gently.

“He..didn’t take it well at all..He won’t listen to reason at all” Xichen frowned nervous as he passed their son over to him. “ I think i should stay here a little longer..besides..until We decide what to do about here..I should stay and help my uncle..”

“Of course..I understand..You stay here then..I need to go back to rejoin the war efforts” JIn Guangyao informed with a frown. 

“If I was an Alpha I would of taken over here but instead i must rely on Uncle to take over..at least he is a strong cultivator and should be able to manage until Lan Wangji’s son is born and old enough to rule..” 

“You have our kingdom to worry about too.” Jin Guangyao reminded. “You are Qinghe’s Queen and second ruler..We can’t let our old friends' country go to ruin. “

“No..We can’t..” Xichen realized gloomily. “I should get back to take care of it in your absence.”

“Stay here a week and then head back” His husband replied gently. “I left one of my brothers in charge there. HE can be trusted till then.” 

“WHich one?” He asked curiously.

“Mo Xuanyu are you sure this is okay?” Wen Ning asked unsure as he climbed in thru the window.

“Of course it is..No one will find you here..besides I missed you” The prince replied giving him a kiss. “I have to take care of this country for at least another week and I am lonely” He pulled him towards the bed. Wen Ning turned red as he blushed deeply.

“Okay…” Wen Ning stuttered. “I..can’t say no to that.”

Wei Ying was scribbling strange markings on the wall as he mumbled to himself. “Lan Zhan is going to come back...I just know he will. I just need to find him” He said as he ran the brush along the wall focusing his cultivation into it with a sense of pure mania.   
The candles flickered in response and even the others in the castle noticed some strange energy and glanced up towards the empress room in concern.

A-Qing holding a huge bouquet of flowers entered the castle and started to laugh as he felt the strange energy as a gust of wind went past her blowing her hair in every direction. 

Manic laughter was heard coming from the room of the empress before a scream of horror was heard. 

“How amusing” The girl hummed, popping a candy in her mouth. 

Somewhere among the dead a pair eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think happened might not be what is happening


	19. Chapter 19

Nie Huaisang went to go check on Wei Ying upon hearing all the noise before screaming as he saw the walls covered in markings mad with what could only be blood as Wei Ying frantically continued to dip his brush into one of his many deep cuts and draw some more as he laughed.

A dark energy surrounding him and filling up the room. Nie Huaisang covered up his nose with his sleeve to block out the smell. Lan Xichen quickly joined before narrowing his eyes. “He is excluding resentful energy. This isn’t good.” He informed before acting quickly. 

He hurried over and pulled the boy away from the wall and ripped his own robe to do a makeshift bandage to try to stop the bleeding. “Go Grab the healers” He ordered.

Nie Huaisang nodded quickly leaving.  
The two healers hurried inside and quickly went to work as Lan Xichen held the struggling Wei YIng down. “We may have to knock him out..He is struggling too much” One of them said nervously.

“Do it” XIchen ordered. 

The healers now given permission made some quick hand motion before putting a talisman onto Wei Ying’s forehead which knocked him out. Now passed out, Wei Ying no longer fought and laid limply. They sighed relieved before going to work patching him up.

“So long as the talisman remains..he shall sleep.” One of the healers informed as Song Lan picked the empress up carefully. “Best let him rest for a while..hopefully it will help heal his mind.” The healer frowned.

Lan Qiren stepped into the grand master bedroom where a pale and bandaged Wei Ying was currently resting in forced sleep and ran his hand gently along his nephew’s mate’s face before pulling away. “His golden core is unstable and his soul is in chaos” he frowned before turning to the others in the room. “This must not spread..No one can know about this.” He warned. “Just as no one should know about my nephew’s state..Gusu will be put in a state of panic”

“Of course Uncle” Lan Xichen nodded in agreement.

“Too much is at stake right now..Too much” He sighed. “Poor children..I had hoped over time My nephew and his bride could find happiness and peace...but it seems it was not meant to be..” he lamented. “Hopefully you can find some temporary peace while you rest” He said mournfully.

Qing waited till everyone was gone before entering with the flowers in hand. She laid them on the table along with a small candy before sitting on the bed next to Wei Ying. “Such a shame...they are keeping you in this sorry state. Forcing you to take a nap when you could be having fun.” She tisked before giving the sleeping figure a kiss on the lips. “Don’t worry though...we will be having a lot of fun soon. “ She promised licking her lips pleased. 

“A-Qing..darling...where are you?” Xiao Xingchen called out looking for his daughter. 

“Another beauty calls me..I guess i will have to play with you later sleeping beauty” She pouted giving him one last kiss before leaving. 

Xiao Xingchen sighed relieved as he saw his daughter skipping over to him. “There you are..don’t scare me like that” he scolded only to be surprised as his daughter ran to him hugging him tightly. 

“Sorry Baba” She said as she nuzzled his chest happily before looking up. “Did you miss me ?” She asked cheekily. 

“Of course.” He said amused patting her head. “Now come on let’s go eat lunch” He hummed leading her away. 

“I love you so much baba” She cooed holding his side as she followed. “You are so pretty”

“What is up with you today?” he asked, amused. “IS there something you want that you are kissing up to me for?”

“Hm..” She puffed out her cheeks in thought. “I could use some more candy”

“Ah there it is” her father laughed amused.

A-Qing looked up at her fathers sparkling amused eyes and couldn’t help but feel possessive of them...They looked too pretty for others to look at. She quickly smiled when she noticed him looking down at her hiding the dark look that was previously on her deceivingly cherubic face.

“You aren’t normally so loving..” Her father noted before shaking it off. “Well I won’t complain. I like this new change in you.”

“That’s good Baba I promise from now on I'm going to be an all new me.” She promised with a big smile.

A couple weeks ago…

Wen Chao held Lan Wangji by his neck dangling over the cliff. “Here is what’s going to happen..I am going to kill you and then I am going to take your bride..Wei Ying is mine now. It is only a matter of time” He informed amused.

Lan Wangji glared in response, weakly fighting it. “He will never be yours. No one touches what is mine..if you do. I will kill you” He warned.

Wen Chao laughed in response. “Sure you will..but you are going to have to get out of that pit first..and no one does...ever” He sneered before throwing him off.

Present

Some Wens backed up scared as they heard the sound of howling wolves. “It’s him..he is coming.” One said shivering in free as the growling and howls grew closer before the eerie sound of the strings of a Guqin played a haunting melody. 

They turned and tried running only to find themselves face to face with a horde of pure white wolves growling warningly, cutting them off. They turned again and took out their swords in defence. 

They screamed as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared as hands ran along the strings of his guqin in contemplation. “Tell me where Wen Chao is” A eerily calm voice asked.

“We..don’t know…” They quickly replied scared

“I See..so you are useless then” The voice sighed before running his hand along the strings letting out an attack sending the group flying into the wolves who drooled as they surrounded them. The figure stepped into the light revealing Lan Wangji surrounded in a cloud of dark resentful energy. “Let’s finish this up..You are keeping me from my A-Ying.” 

Soon he stepped away from the pile of dead bodies and fixed his askew headband carefully. He looked down at the dried peony and clutched it carefully. “I need to hurry.. I need to finish him off” He hissed before walking off into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what Lan Wangji is the yiling patriarch?


	20. Chapter 20

Xiao Xingchen frowned as he brushed and helped fix his daughter's hair. As he did so he listened absently to Nie Huaisang talking to Song Lan. 

“I heard a tale of a girl who showed up in the next town over..she hobbled in with no tongue and was blind from an injury.” NIe huaisang frowned. “The girl died later that night” He said with a pale face. “Do you think a murderer is nearby?” 

“Hm, We can’t be sure..but I can have some people look into this” Song Lan frowned. 

“Another thing that concerns me is the stories i keep hearing of some monster that's killing wens left and right ..While i don’t protest too much to the enemy numbers being thinned..I am worried it's going to get out of control..There have been people who aren’t even Wen’s among the dead.”

“I understand Your concern” Song Lan frowned, crossing his arms. “I really wish I could help..but before my master died I had promised to protect and serve the empress.”He reminded. “I can not leave my ward’s side for too long. As it is ..I should be heading back to his room soon.” He said before excusing himself.

“OF course..I understand.” Nie Huaisang sighed, tapping his fan in thought. “I suppose i should go back to my husband as well.” He frowned. “He is starting to be more aware of his surroundings,” he said before leaving.

“Things are getting rather dangerous..A-QIng..I don’t want you leaving the castle without an adult” He instructed firmly. 

“Don’t worry Baba. I won’t” She replied around the candy in her mouth.

“You should be careful..you are eating a bit too much candy lately.” He sighed. 

Later that night Nie Husaisang sighed relieved near tears when Jiang Cheng finally woke up and sat up with a start. “A-Cheng you are okay” He said relieved hugging him excitedly making him wince. He pulled away sheepishly. “Oh..right sorry” He apologised. 

“How long was I sleeping?” Jiang Cheng asked gruffly as he gingerly sat up.

“For almost 2 weeks..We sent a search party ...we couldn’t find any other survivors and Some of the survivors managed to clear some things up..but still..” Nie Huaisang frowned.

“What about that Bastard? Did you find Lan Wangji?” He asked holding his side. Nie Huaisang shook his head. “He is being presumed dead at this point. “

“How is my brother taking it?” 

“Not well...We had to sedate him. He ...injured himself to try to bring him back to life..it was so horrible.”

“Bring me to him” Jiang Cheng ordered, starting to get up.

“Maybe we should wait till tomorrow..you just woke up” Nie Huaisang fretted unsure.

“No..I just want to see him..I need to with my own eyes” He explained. “Help me up”

Nie Huaisang gave in gently helping him up. He gently led him towards the room only to frown as he heard the sound of Wei Ying giggling. “He..shouldn’t be awake..” Nie Husaisang frowned. He gently set Jiang Cheng on a chair before peeking inside. He saw a shadow of what appeared to be a man kneeling over a very much awake Wei Ying. The shadow turned as if kissing Wei Ying. 

He quickly opened the door to see who it was only to frown as he saw Wei Ying seemingly alone. He was sitting on the bed reaching into thin air. “..Wasn’t someone in the room..” 

“...Wangji was here...he was going to take me away..but you scared him away” He frowned, lowering his hand sadly. 

“Are you sure you saw someone in here?” Jiang Cheng asked, hobbling into the room looking around. 

“I..thought i saw the shadow of a man..” He frowned, confused. “Maybe i am going crazy myself” 

Jiang Cheng frowned checking around before spotting a black cat hiding under the bed. The cat narrowed his grey eyes and hissed warningly. “Just a cat..” Jiang Cheng frowned letting it be. “Must have been another present from Wangji before he left.” He sighed annoyed before focusing on his brother. 

“A-Ying..what are you doing up..you should be sleeping” Jiang Cheng frowned gently making Wei Ying lay down. “You don’t look well..” He frowned before turning to his husband. “Maybe..we should take him home with us. “ He frowned unsure. “We got Lotus pier back now..maybe being back home can help him heal”

Nie Huaisang hmed considering. “I wouldn’t be opposed to taking care of him...We would have to take his guard and companion with us though...They won't leave him.” He reminded.

“No I suppose not..but still.. It doesn’t feel right leaving him behind when he is like this” JIang Cheng frowned glancing back at Wei Ying who was picking at his sleeping robes sleeve. He didn't seem to really be listening and wasn’t fully there. 

“What do you think Wei Ying?” Nie Huaisang asked gently. “Do you want to visit Lotus Pier?”   
“I need...to wait for Lan Wangji” Wei Ying frowned looking up. “He is coming back.” 

“You can wait for him at lotus Pier.” Jiang Cheng frowned, pulling the covers up as he made sure he was comfortable. “Now sleep for now” He sighed before having Nie Huaisang help him out. 

A few minutes later when they were for sure gone. The cat crept out from under the bed and changed briefly going thru a few forms including Lan Wangji and A-Qing before settling on its true form. Xue Yang. He sat down next to a grinning Wei Ying.

“Lotus Pier huh..how boring. Do you want to go have some fun instead?” He asked, running his hand along the other's chin before breathing some black smoke into the others mouth as he shoved him down and straddled the drugged Wei Ying. “You are perfect.” He hmmed. 

“I was supposed to bring you to That stupid alpha Wen..but you know what..whose to say two omegas like us can’t have some fun..Let’s blow this place. What do you say Doll?” 

“Where..are we going to go?” Wei Ying asked dumbly, leaning into his toxically enticing touch. 

“Does it matter?” Xue Yang asked with a grin before briefly changing into lan Zhan. “No one will miss you here.” He hmed before changing back to his real form.

“Guess not” Wei Ying shrugged, pulling him in. His rock Lan Zhan was dead and something about this other guy was making him feel good...Plus he couldn’t say no to Lan Zhan’s face even if it wasn’t really him.

“What..is...that stuff you poured in my mouth? It was amazing” He asked touching his mouth in curiosity. 

“Resentful Energy. It's addictive but a real boost if you consume it a certain way.” Xue Yang replied “You might even be able to temporarily walk if you have enough”

“You dont say” Wei Ying asked wide eyed. Xue Yang grinned devilishly wider.

“I do. So what do you say..want to join me and spread some trouble” He asked running his hand along the other's chest. “Let’s screw those alphas and be our own bosses.” 

“...If i consume enough resentful energy..will i find a way to bring my lan Zhan back?” He asked hopefully.

“You won't know if you don't try.” He snorted amused.

“Okay..I am in” Wei Ying nodded taking the other’s hand. “I can’t..live without my Lan Zhan” He frowned.

The next day the castle was frantically searching for the lost Empress but he was no where to be found and neither was A-Qing.


	21. Chapter 21

Song Lan and Jiang Cheng quickly split up to try to track down Wei Ying as Xingchen looked around helplessly for his daughter coming up empty. Nie Huaisang meanwhile waited behind in case he showed up there.

“He has no legs...how could he just up and leave?” Nie Huaisang frowned as he paced. 

Xingchen while he was searching found something eerily familiar in Wei Ying’s room. A forgotten silver charm with a celestial symbol on it. He covered his mouth in shock as he picked it up. “No..this can’t be” he gasped.

Past

“Here A-Yang..I got this for you” A young teenage Xingcheng smiled proudly handing it over. “It..isn’t much but i saved up all the money i had for you.”

Xingchen...No one has ever given me a gift before” Xue Yang said wide eyed as he carefully took the charm. “I..will treasure it forever” He glanced over with a frown at the sight of Song Lan watching from afar. He hated how he was always nearby. 

\--  
“What do you...mean you are marrying that Baixue lord?” Xue Yang snapped upset. “What about us? What about what you promised?” He protested

“I...know but we are both Omega’s...and it is forbidden...i was foolish to think otherwise” Xiao Xingchen explained near tears himself. “But...Song Lan..is a good man and my father says if i don’t marry soon...I will regret it..”

“Forget your father..lets run away together” Xue Yang suggested grabbing his hands eagerly. “Just the two of us. Lets run away to somewhere else..Somewhere where they don't even know us little less what our second gender is. We could make our own rules..do what we want!”

Xingchen shook his head before gently pulling away. “I..am sorry...I can’t do that..I can’t go against my father in this...I Love you...but this won’t work..Maybe..I could ask Song Lan..he could also marry you and..” he started to suggest only to be interrupted by an outraged Xue Yang.

“You are a tempress Xingchen! A Lying snake” Xue Yang spat angrily. “I changed..I did all these good things and for what? For you to use me and throw me away..Just like everyone else does” He raged. “I will never forgive you for this!” He swore before running off.

“I...am sorry..but father said if i don’t listen..he will have you killed” Xingchen confessed to empty air.

Present

“Xue Yang..” XIngchen frowned sadly before memories of how a-Qing was acting came back almost mockingly . The strange possessiveness and need for candy..The dead girl who was found a town over. He nearly vomited. 

“He is doing all this..to get back at me..It is my fault” he frowned upset. “I need to make this right,” He said, determined before running off.

\--

Xue Yang pulled away from a now twitching Wei Ying. You sure can handle alot of that demonic Energy drug” He noted taking a puff himself sighing as he relaxed. “Jin Guangyao wasn’t kidding when he said it was an amazing high.” He hummed as he leaned against the wall of the hut they were hiding in.

“You know..if it wasn’t for this I wouldn’t be able to cope.” He confessed even though he knew Wei Ying couldn’t really hear him. “Everyone is just out to get me..It's why i hate everyone and want everyone dead..ug..Now im stuck working for alpha Jin Guangyao. I have to do all his dirty work since he hates getting his hands dirty. Filthy Alpha” He snorted taking another puff. “All Alpha’s should just die.”

He glanced towards Wei Ying who was curled in on himself holding his stomach and raised an eyebrow as he groaned in pain. “Oh yea..you're pregnant..” he hummed. “That sucks” 

“..Lan...Zhan…” Wei Ying whimpered in pain.

“Forget him..He won’t help you..just like Xingchen wouldn’t help me..Love just lets you down.” He said bitterly.

\--  
Wen Xu panted as he held his injured side as he stared Lan Wangji down. “How did you...get so strong” He panted in pain.

“Your brother should have finished me off..I had time to get better and stronger than ever” Lan Wangji informed before slicing him in half killing him. He wiped the blood off his face disgusted before stepping over his dead body. He would have to clean this disgusting blood off his face.

He was cleaning his clothes when he over heard some people talking nearby.

“Yes...it’s true..Someone had taken the Gusu Empress.” One lady gossiped. 

“I heard that King Jiang Cheng is out for blood.” the other replied.

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes as he listened intently. It seemed he would have to take a break from his revenge. Someone had dared to touch his treasure. 

The two gossiping ladies walked over to the river to wash their own clothes only to gasp at the sight of a huge boulder split cleanly in half. They looked around worriedly unsure if it was safe.  
\--

Jin Guangyao scowled from his spot on his throne. That stupid omega Yang better not get caught and rat on him.


	22. Chapter 22

Xingchen ran nearly tripping as he headed towards the only place he could think of that Xang Yue would be. He found him there standing there as if waiting for him..In the center of the abandoned Yi City.

“It took you awhile..I was hoping you would get it sooner” Xue Yang commented around a sucker that was in his mouth. “You even ran here..by the looks of it. “ He noted pulling his sucker out to point it at him. “Did you come to finally finish me off?” He asked with hate filled eyes.

Xingchen couldn’t stand the hate in his former lover’s eyes. He had led him down this path because of his own selfishness..He should have been honest from the start..maybe then he wouldn’t of turned so twisted. 

“Did you hurt my daughter?” He asked after a moment near tears.

“We...couldn’t have a family...but you were sure quick to make one with that bastard Song Lan after you got married” Xue Yang spat enviously. “I saw..how much she was able to touch you..love you..how much Song lan was able to...I hated it.” He seethed his eyes flashing black briefly as his hands crackle in red sparks. 

Xingchen noticed and frowned sadly. “You ...are taking...those drugs again..You know those mess with your head...It’s not good for you”

“What do you care? I am no concern of yours.” He looked away agitatedly. “My new master provides me with them all the time and doesn’t have an issue with it.”

“You aren’t thinking clearly anymore..Come with me..i can help you..Just let Wei Ying go” he offered his hand desperately. 

Xue Yang narrowed his eyes at that. “Wei Ying is with me now..he wanted to come with me. I didn’t force him” 

“He isn’t in the right mind A-Yang!” He pleaded. “Neither of you are..He needs help! He is pregnant...he needs to go back home.”

“Oh Please if anything I saved him. You all have no idea how many rats are in that kingdom who were willing to sell him to the Wens” He scoffed. “Your stupid alpha husband had no idea!”

“I do now” Song Lan frowned stepping into view. 

“Song Lan” Xue Yang hissed bearing his fangs. 

“Xue Yang” Song Lan greeted coolly. “Don’t you think this has gone on long enough.”

“I don’t think so..I don’t think it ever will..You took him from me!. You poisoned him against me.” He accused feeling more and more unstable. “And now you are trying to take my new friend away!” He backed up holding his hands out defensively. 

“You have no idea what really happened,” Song Lan growled. “You never let us explain and now look at you! You are a mess! You can’t even think straight..if you wanted to blame someone in your madness you could have picked me but no you had to kill my daughter! I Would kill you right now if it wasn’t for Xingchen.” He said grabbing the small omega by the throat and raising him up. “Maybe i should!”

“A-Lan!” Xingchen protested crying. “Please...It’s not his fault! He isn’t himself!” 

“Exactly! He isn’t himself. He isn’t that omega you used to know..Don’t give him mercy! He killed our child” He reminded incredulously. 

“I..know...god do i know..but i can’t do it..I can’t blame him..I should have been more honest..I Just didn’t want him to get hurt.”

“What are you talking about?” He rasped confused.

“His father said if he didn’t marry me, He was going to kill you. You idiot” Song Lan barked, dropping him. “They had assassin ready to kill you at a moments notice” 

“No...You are lying!” Xue Yang explained wide eyed. 

“We were going to offer you a place with us to protect you,” Song Lan informed bluntly. “But you ran off and disappeared before we could explain. “

“No.” He said, pulling at his hair in panic. 

“I love XIngchen and i have for a long time since we were all kid’s..I was willing to mate with you as well.I had hoped we could of made it work..but your damn pride just had to ruin things”

“Shut up...I refuse to listen..He told me...otherwise..He said you had all been planning to push me aside..”

“Who did?” Xingchen asked, upset.” Who did? Who is poisoning your mind!?”

Xue Yang backed up pulling at his hair “Ji..” He started to say only for a thick smoke cloud in the shame of a hand appeared and wrapped around his throat choking him as spikes appeared and stabbed him causing him to cough up blood. 

Song Lan turned seeing a masked figure quickly run away releasing his hold causing Xue Yang to drop to the ground. Xingchen hurried over to help him only for Xue Yang to weakly push him aside as an arrow came out of nowhere hitting him instead. 

Song Lan narrowed his eyes and ran off to chase the attacker.

“Xue..Yang..it’s going to be okay” Xingchen cried trying to stop some of the bleeding desperately. 

“I am...such an idiot..Just..let me die.” Xue Yang cried out weakly. 

“No..I am not letting you go..not this time..” Xingchen sniffed. 

Song Lan came back empty handed. The men had gotten away. He stalked over to Xue Yang and knelt down next to him. “Where is he? Where is Wei Ying?” He asked trying to keep his attention “Tell me now” He shook him desperately. 

“I’m...sorry..” Xue Yang said before slumping as his eyes rolled up.

Song Lan dropped him before beginning to search the town urgently. Eventually he found Wei Ying holding his stomach as he groaned in pain. He seemed confused and unsure of where he really was. 

Wei Ying blinked as he saw Song Lan walk into the room and reached for him. “...Wangji..please..I want to go home” He whimpered. Song Lan sighed as he gently picked up the empress. “Don’t worry my empress...we will be back home soon” 

He stepped out and saw Xingcheng picking up Xue Yang’s body gently with a grunt. He sighed letting him. “Let’s get out of here.”

A half hour later a couple of white wolves stepped into the town as a man trailed between them. He looked around before sighing and turning to the wolf on his left and gently patting its head. “I was too late..At least it seems..he was rescued. “Come on Wangxian and Bichen..let’s get out of here” He frowned before turning to leave without a glance back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i kill Xue Yang off or save him and introduce a new pair? Tri?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your votes have decided Xue Yangs fate.

Wei Ying slept fitfully as Jiang Cheng fed up with the security at Gusu ordered the servants to pack anything that Wei Ying could be fond of. 

“What..are we going to do with these?” Nie Huaisang asked, pointing at the garden full of rabbits. “We can’t possibly take all of these..”

“Just...leave them..The dogs would destroy them” Jiang cheng frowned. “Best not separate them anyway..We can get him a new pet when we get there” He sighed. “Maybe a cat or something” He shrugged before turning towards the sun to see how the sky looked. “We should leave soon.I want to make a good distance.”

“I will go see if Song lan and Xingchen will be ready soon.” Nie Huaisang nodded excusing himself.

He was turning a corner when he heard bits and pieces of a hushed conversation.

“I..know he did..and i may never forgive him but….”

“We don’t have time for….lotus..Wei Ying..” 

Nie Huaisang frowned walking away to give them a moment of privacy. He was about to head to check on Wei Ying when he heard some strange sounds from a room nearby. Curious he leaned against the door only to feel a powerful energy emitting. He opened the door to peak only to see a masked man standing above a patched up Xue Yang. 

His hands were on either side of Xue Yang and red Energy was coming out of his hand into being poured into the others head. He didn't seem to notice Nie Huaisang as he continued to work. The longer he worked the paler and more frail looking xue yang became.

‘This can’t be good’ Nie huaisang thought. He took a deep breath before centering his chi and waving his fan to send an attack aimed at the man. He managed to hit him, knocking him out. He quickly jumped up before landing on the downed man holding him down. “I need help here!” He called out.

Song Lan and Xingchen hurried in at the sound of his screaming. Song Lan hurried overand made quick work of tying the intruder up. 

“See this is why we are taking Wei Ying back” Nie Huaisang huffed fanning himself. “I haven’t had to use my cultivation in ages. I feel faint from just that little bit” He complained.

“We are sorry your majesty” XIngchen apologised as he went to go check on Xue Yang. “Just what did he do?” 

“I Was trying to finish him off but you all interrupted me” The masked man spat. “I was so close too..I almost had his mind completely drained..Drat” He scowled before biting his tongue . He died moments later.

Song lan cursed dropping the body. “What a waste!”

Xingchen picked up Xue Yang’s wrist to check his golden core. “It’s..still there..It’s not broken” He sighed relieved before gently checking his temperature. Xue Yang’s eyes opened and he blinked before looking at Xingchen and then Song Lan.. “Who...are you guys..?”

Xingchen and Song Lan glanced at each other.

“You..don’t remember? Xingchen asked with a frown.

“No...sorry..I don't remember anything..” Xue Yang frowned.

“Nothing..about yourself even?” Xingchen frowned. Xue Yang shook his head slowly confused. Xingchen glanced at his husband silently communicating with him.

“Your name is...Song Yang” Song Lan decided. “You are our husband. An Omega like Xingchen here..and My name is Song Lan an alpha..we are bodyguards and servants to the Empress here.”

“OH...what was i like? Am i good at my job? Do we get along well?” He asked curiously. “I..sense some..tension here”

“We were just worried because you had been attacked..is all..but you..you are perfectly fine. The most kindest and earnest man. Your only fault is your love of candy” Xingchen replied. “We are a happy family..Perfectly happy” 

“I see...well i’m glad we are so happy.Do we have any kids?” He asked looking around seeing none.

“No..but we are..going to try” Song Lan frowned as xingchen forced a smile. 

“Mn..soon as you are better.” Xingchen nodded.

“Oh..good..I feel like i like kids..” Xue Yang hmned.

“Yea..you do...how are you feeling?” Song Lan asked carefully.

“Tired...my head hurts.” He replied rubbing his head feeling light headed.

“We need to get going soon..will you all be okay to travel?” Nie Huaisang asked awkwardly. “My husband is going to want to live as soon as possible.”

“We will leave now..Let me just take Xu...I mean Song Yang down with us.” Song Lan sighed. Maybe this was a good thing...they could rewrite xue yang and improve him..plus with this he could pay them back by giving them a new child in payment.

Jiang cheng scowled as the caravan driver led them out. “I don't want to know about whatever drama you have Song Lan” He informed as he ran his hand through his sleeping brother's hair. “Just make sure you also focus on your job to protect my brother. He is your top priority”

“Of course I understand” Song lan bowed his head respectfully. “I promise I will make sure he is always guarded from now on. I won’t fail you again” 

“See that you don’t..or i will kill you” Jiang Cheng threatened. “I will break your legs in half” 

“Of course my lord” Song Lan nodded again.

“Such incompetence” Jiang Cheng snapped annoyed before pausing as he felt his brother move again. “A-Ying?” He asked gently.

“Mn...Stomach hurts” Wei Ying complained half asleep.

“Here..I have some herbs for the baby” Nie huaisang said pausing a pouch over to his husband who took it and put some in Wei Ying’s mouth. “Here eat it..it should hopefully help.” He frowned. “We need to have our healer Shang Look him over.” 

“I agree..i only trust ours to do what is best” Jiang Cheng huffed. “I am through with trusting Gusu to take care of anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i cut the tip of my finger so like...typing is hard


	24. Chapter 24

Shang looked at a sleeping Wei Ying over, testing his legs last. 

“Well..how is he?” Jiang Cheng asked, feeling impatient. 

“IS the baby and him going to be okay?” Nie Huaisang asked worriedly. 

“You are lucky you brought him when you did” Shang replied gently rubbing Wei Ying’s bare stomach feeling around. “The baby will be fine..if he gets bed rest..but we may have to deliver early.” He informed.

“What about ...up here?” JIang Cheng asked, pointing to his head. He glanced towards Wei Ying who was slumbering deeply. 

“Well..He..isn’t stable based on what i have seen and heard..but how much i can’t say. Maybe you should try treatments of tranquility? It might ease the mind.” He hmed. 

“Of course..anything” Nie Huaisang nodded, rubbing his small bump reassured. 

“However there is one more thing I think i should mention..You said he was paralyzed right?” He asked making sure he heard right. The king and queen nodded. He frowned, glancing back at his patient. “Thing is..he isn’t not really.”

“What now?” Jiang Cheng asked, confused. 

“Well limping maybe..the legs are permanently damaged..but there is no reason he shouldn’t be able to walk ..His left leg is fine..”

“So..you mean..he ..can walk...for sure?” Nie Huaisang asked shocked.

“I..don’t know why this is such a shock..” Shang frowned confused before showing them. “See this leg was shattered and is lame..and his lower back is weak..but this leg here..actually healed really well...With some practice eventually he should be able to get around with the help of others..its not perfect but by no means is he invalid..After Some years of practice he may even be able to walk on his own..”

“Really?” Jiang Cheng narrowed his eyes.

“Yea..he will always be frail but he should be able to gain some independence.” 

A month passed and Jiang Cheng helped with the war efforts but made sure to visit his pregnant husband and his Weak brother. In a month's time Wei Ying through everyone’s encouragement had managed to move a little with someone's help. 

WIth his newfound ability to walk even if only a little, Wei Ying’s mood greatly improved. To help cheer him up even more, Nie Huaisang got him a companion in the form of an affectionate Raven named Hop that seemed to quickly take a liking to Wei Ying. 

Jiang Cheng also got him a black cat named Ai which was spoiled and preferred to lay next to him wherever he rested. They all made sure to keep the dogs out of sight and away from wherever he may be. 

Currently he was walking through the garden with Hop resting on his shoulder as XingChen helped him walk. “You are doing so well.” Xingcheng encouraged making sure to not walk too fast. 

“I..had a dream last night” Wei Ying hummed distractedly as he looked towards the bushes of roses. “I dreamed Wangji was looking at me as i laid in my bed...He ran his hands through my hair and told me to behave a little while longer” 

“I see..” Xingchen frowned used to these moments where he wasn’t all there. “Longer till what?” he asked.

“TIll he comes back to get me..and then he told me to name our son Sizhui but his given name will be Yuan.” 

“Both are good names.” He smiled gently. “Proper names.” 

“He also said he is sorry about your daughter” He said as he ran his free hand along Hop’s head. “He wishes you a new child soon.”

Xingchen felt unnerved. How did Wei Ying know about A-qing...no one should of told him about her. “Who..told you about A-Qing?” 

“Lan Zhan did” He repeated as if it was obvious. “He said he wants you three to take a break and time for yourselves. A new baby wont be made if you are busy all the time. A new heat will be coming soon for the both of you anyway right?...You are going to need the time off”

“Who..what…” Xingchen said, feeling faint. “My heat isn’t due yet..”

“He said he would help make sure it was triggered to help you three. Lan Zhan is amazing isn’t he?” Wei Ying hummed happily. “He promised it would hit today.”

Xingchen held his stomach dropping to the ground as Wei Ying hummed nonsensically to himself as he hobbled over to a bench to sit down. Inside the castle a confused and suddenly horney Xue Yang was pulling a wide eyed Song Lan close. 

“Song...Lan..I need you” Xue Yang mewed needily. 

“You...just healed..” He started to protest before he was pulled aggressively onto the bed. 

“Okay...Yea...sure” He squeaked.

Nie Huaisang came across Wei Ying and Xingchen in the garden and hurried over. “Is everything okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Take..care of Wei YIng...I need to go..now” Xingchen groaned before rushing off. 

“Where is he running off in a hurry?” Nie Huaisang asked, confused.

“He is just enjoying a little present he was given” Wei Ying replied vaguely already bored of the topic. “Gege ..I am bored. Lead me to the bird cage.” He demanded childishly. Nie Huaisang snorted amusedly, helping him up before leading him away.

“You are so demanding A-Ying . What am i going to do with you?” Nie Huaisang teased getting a playful grin back.

A couple hours later Song Lan laid in the middle of the bed one of his wives on each side clinging sleepily. He glanced between the two confused but not complaining..He didn’t think he would ever see himself married to both of them..but now..he was starting to see the benefits..

The old Xue Yang was unstable, cruel and almost sadistic but this new Xue Yang was loving, attentive..and apparently really good in bed..If he could just pretend the old Xue yang was dead..(which wasn’t far from the truth) and this was a different person...he could really accept this.

Xue Yang yawned as he nuzzled into Song Lan more.He ran his hand thru his hair in response as if to soothe him. Xue Yang opened his eyes and started to kiss him. “I want to go again A-Lan Please?” he pleaded. 

Song Lan grinned feeling feral as he pulled him close ready to start round 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji interferes in another couples lives as we see Song Lan moving on and starting to accept the new reality of his life.


	25. Chapter 25

Shang Qinghua stepped outside and headed towards a nearby Tavern. He made sure to remain unnoticed as he went to the back of the bar. He sat down in front of the waiting hooded person. “I have been doing as you asked..I expect you to fullfill my end of the deal.”

“Mn..I found your brother” The hooded man replied quietly. “He has already been mated and has moved on. I have prepared a map and some info of where to go..but You can’t leave yet. “ He reminded.

Shang took the scrolls gratefully. “Is he happy at least?” He asked worried

“Mn” 

“Thank goodness..” Shang sighed. “I was worried i would never find him..” 

“He was saved by an Emperor from a kingdom far off.” The hooded man replied. “He is cherished.”

“I’m not sure I can trust your idea of cherished” Shang cracked. “I am still not over your little temper over me improving his legs so he can walk.”

“Too much Freedom will put him in danger” 

“Where is he going to go? He can barely walk more than 5 minutes tops. Trust me i’m doing him a favor. His mood has improved.” He tisked.

The hooded man frowned.

“Also thanks to you having me drug those other two omegas, I am busy all the time. I dont know what those herbs were but they were way too potent. I got three pregnant omegas to take care of..I hate being busy.

“Wei Ying should have a friend that’s also pregnant. Now he has people to talk to with the same problems” The man said simply.

“Of course..Wei Ying was your true motive. Your twisted” Shang laughed amused.

“You talk too much..Eat the food I got for you..no talking while eating.” He frowned pushing the plate towards Shang. 

Shang snorted but started to eat focusing on his offered meal.

“You should find an alpha. It’s not good to remain single as an omega for so long.” The hooded man replied bluntly.

“What happened to not talking while eating” Shang huffed around his spoon. “Besides..I doubt i can find an alpha who could fit my tastes” he dismissed.

“I need to go away again. I heard more wens are moving closer.” The man said as he got up. “Keep Wei Ying safe.”

“Hey...I have to ask, When are you going to let people know you are alive?” Shang asked, raising an eyebrow. “Everyone thinks you are dead...your uncle is in power now..Your Husband is insane with grief. Just..tell them you are okay” 

“I..can’t not while Wen Ruohan is alive. They will target Wei Ying right away. It is safer for now that they all think i am dead” Lan Wangji replied before leaving.

“Such a stick in the mud. He always acts like he is in mourning” Shang tisked. “What a waste” he said as he stuck a piece of meat in his mouth.

\--

Wei Ying was having a good day and more aware of himself and his surroundings. He was leisurely sitting on the deck moving his feet in the water as he talked with Yang and Xingchen as they laughed. 

“Song Lan has no idea but I have been sneaking cake this whole time.” Xue Yang laughed. “I told him i couldn’t give up sweets just like that.”

“You are going to get so chubby” Wei Ying teased.

“We are pregnant..I expect that” He snorted amused.

“WHo knew you both would though..That is going to be such a handful” Wei Ying hummed.

“It’s fine. We will manage and if worse comes to worst we can get a nursemaid” Xingchen assured. “What about you though? Are you ready to finally have your little A-Yuan?”

“Hm Yea” Wei Ying nodded, rubbing his stomach. “ Healer Shang said i Could have it anytime. Honesty though..i am just over the back pain” He complained.

“It is rough..we are only less than a month along..but we are already starting to get huge” Yang pouted. “I wasn’t even during my time of the month. IT was odd.”

“Yea well maybe someone gave you a boost” Wei Ying hummed making Xingchen frown. 

“Consort Wei Ying..we talked about this..He didn’t do anything. He couldn’t have..Lan Zhan is dead” He reminded firmly.

“Oh..Right..of course” Wei Ying frowned his good mood disappearing. “He is..dead..”

“YOu need to accept that” Xingchen frowned. 

“But...I just saw him last night” He said quietly.

“No..that was just a dream” Xingchen said firmly. 

“He seemed so real though” Wei Ying sighed. “I could feel him” He touched his lips in memory.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im working a bit on a lmv/amv for mdzs/untamed so idk if it will be everday for a while. Since i want to work on that video but don't worry if i go silent for a day or whatever.

A few months passed and while Jiang Cheng was away defending the borders, Wei Ying finally went into labor. The Healer Shang was ready by then and was quick to get to work. 

Wei Ying felt scared and alone as he struggled to stay push little less stay awake. Outside the delivery room Nie Huaisang paced as his own healer tried to get him to sit down. “ YOU are anyday from popping yourself...You need to sit down” He reminded.

“I can’t help it. I'm nervous. Ug..Why can’t A-CHeng be here?” he fussed nervously. “He better have a good excuse!”

\---

Jiang Cheng panted as he struggled to fight off the army that had surrounded him. He had lost more than half of his men and things were looking dire..but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. He weakly continued to try to fight them off before hearing the sound of howling wolves. The men surrounding him grew nervous. 

He lowered his sword slightly as he looked around confused as the howling seemed to surround them. Some men backed up scared revealing some white wolves in sight.

“It’s him..The Demonic Cultivator..” one of the Wen’s panicked.

Jiang Cheng peered before spotting the intruder. His mouth dropped when he saw the figure. “You gotta be kidding me”

\--  
Shang came out looking worried as he held a bundle in his arms. Nie Huaisang waddled over worried. “IS everything okay? IS that the baby? “ He asked worriedly.

“He had a son..The boy is really small for his time of birth but...that's not the biggest concern. Wei Ying lost a lot of blood..It took a lot out of him and he is no longer conscious. I worry he won't be awake for a while to take care of the baby.” 

“I can feed him and take care of him while he sleeps” Nie Huaisang replied gently taking the baby boy. 

“Keep him warm..he is really small and needs the extra warmth. “ Healer Shang instructed tiredly. “I need to rest..that took a lot out of me” He yawned, excusing himself. “Come for me or one of the other Healers if something comes up.”

Nie Huaisang nodded looking down at the bundle in his arms gently moving the blanket aside to get a better look at the baby boy’s face. “Hello there Prince Sizhui.” He cooed as the baby whimpered a little feeling fussy. “There there..it’s going to be okay” He tried to soothe as he walked into Wei Ying’s bedroom. 

He found Wei Ying sleeping deeply in his bed looking alot flatter but still just as pale if not more. He was so deeply asleep that he didn’t even stir at them entering. 

Nie Huaisang gently removed baby A-Yuan from the blankets before placing the baby on Wei Ying’s bare chest to give them skin to skin contact. The baby stopped fussing and relaxed as soon as he was touching his mom. 

Nie Huaisang covered them up with the blankets to keep them both warm. He sat down relieved with a sigh and rubbed his own stomach. Hopefully his wasn’t this stressful.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my MDZS/untamed amv and its gold. idk how many people will see it on my tumblr but I just had to put wicked to mdzs and do a jiang cheng and wei ying centric video

Wei Ying slept for another 2 weeks with Nie Huaisang taking care of baby A-Yuan in the meantime. It grew harder for him though and soon he too had to prepare himself for his own baby.   
By the time Wei Ying officially woke up he already had a niece named Mei.

Wei Ying opened his eyes only to see a worried Lan Wangji hovering over him. He reached out for him weakly. Lan Wangji took his hand and kissed it. “I’m back” Lan Wangji assured. 

“Welcome..back Lan Zhan” He rasped sleepily. He felt movement on his chest. He glanced down sleepily only to see a baby slumbering on his chest holding weakly onto a strand of Wei Ying’s hair. 

“Is that..our baby?” He asked curiously.

“Mn” Wangji nodded pleased. “He has been waiting for you to wake up.” 

“Hopefully..he didn’t wait too long” He said as he gently ran a finger over the baby’s back.

“No..not too long at all.” Lan Wangji assured.

“Is my...Ai and Hop being..taken care of?” He asked worriedly as his baby nuzzled happily into him.

“Your..cat is fine but your bird is a bit annoying..I had him taken to another room.” Lan Wangji informed mildly annoyed.

“Hop just has a lot of energy.” Wei Ying smiled amused.

“I...suppose you want to take him with us when we go back home..” 

“..Am I not allowed?” Wei Ying asked getting upset. Lan Wangji frowned before patting his head.

“We can take him home with us. If Wei Ying wishes it.” He assured.

“I do” Wei Ying smiled.

“Then We will” Lan Wangji frowned thinking. “I have a few new..pets of my own too but they will leave you alone” He promised.

“New Pets?” Wei Ying asked. “More rabbits?”

“No..White wolves. I have a whole pack.”

“Wolves..as in dogs??” He asked, scared. 

“Mn..don’t worry they won't harm you. “ Lan Wangji assured.

Lan Wangji helped him feed their son before taking the baby to hold him and let Wei Ying rest some more. He carefully cradled his son as he walked out. He ignored the guards and walked outside where the wolves were waiting for him. He moved the blanket a little bit so his son’s face could be seen.

The pack crept up slowly keeping their tails lowered respectfully before sniffing the baby carefully memorizing the new scent. “This is your new prince..You are to protect him and his mom.” He ordered the demon wolves. The Dogs nodded giving the baby another sniff. 

A-yuan wrinkled his nose as he felt a snout touch him. He puffed his cheeks annoyed. One of the wolves wagged its tail curiously before daring to give the baby a lick. The baby pouted but otherwise didn’t do much. 

Lan Wangji observed pleased before raising the baby and cuddling his son close. “We Will be leaving today. I need to get back soon” he decided. 

“I don’t want him to go back to Gusu” Jiang Cheng frowned as he sat next to Huaisang who was nursing their daughter. “It isn’t safe there and Wei Ying is thriving here” 

“Now that Lan Wangji is back...we can’t do anything about it. You know that he would declare war on us” Nie Huaisang said gently.

“I know..why couldn’t he have stayed dead. He disappeared for almost 4 months ..why now” Jiang Cheng seethed.

“He did save your life..You have to thank him for that.” Huaisang reminded gently. “I know i am thankful for him.”

“I did thank him..With my whip and then my fist.” Jiang Cheng recalled with a grumble.

“You punched his face.” Huaisang frowned in disapproval. “You upset his wolves..and they almost bit you.”

“That's another thing..How did he get a whole pack of demon wolves to obey him? Where did he even get those? What was he thinking? Wei Ying hates dogs!”

“I wish I knew..but he won't answer any of our questions..He keeps avoiding them.” Nie Huaisang frowned as he patted his daughter’s back. “I don’t want to upset him either..I have my daughter to think of.”   
“Fine..I will listen to you for now..” Jiang Cheng grumbled.


	28. Chapter 28

Moving back to Gusu took some readjusting especially for Wei Ying who suddenly found the place filled with wolves that roamed the palace. A couple wolves seemed to linger near him at all times. 

His fear of dogs was in overdrive and he was constantly looking around in fear or hiding. The Dogs never barked or growled at him and seemed almost hurt that he was rejecting them.

His now 6 month old son A-Yuan however was quickly growing attached to the wolves much to Wei Ying’s dismay. 

“Wei Ying..You don’t need to fear them. They are here to protect you. It isn’t safe anymore. I can’t always be here and you need someone to make sure no one hurts you.” Lan Wangji tried to reassure. ‘Especially you’ he frowned in thought.

“Lan Zhan! They are scary” Wei Ying protested near tears. 

“No...no they aren’t...if you wish i will make sure they stay out of sight more.” Lan Zhan sighed. “But I can’t get rid of them..Last time no one was in the same room as you, You hurt yourself. Do you remember?” He prodded. “You tried to jump off the balcony.” 

“I..don’t remember that,” Wei Ying said stubbornly, looking away.

“Another time you tried to cut yourself before one of the wolves stopped you and took a knife away” Lan Wangji corrected. “It isn’t your fault..you aren’t well..but because of that I have to keep you protected.” 

“I won't hurt myself...I...just need to stop them..”

“Stop who?” Lan Wangji pressed worried.

“The ones who want to hurt my family” He frowned, struggling to explain. “They are going to take all of you away”

“You mean the wens? We are going to stop them..Just give me some time” He tried to assure.

Wei Ying shook his head stubbornly. “No...not them...no..someone else” He protested before being distracted by his son's cries. “I need to get my son” he said, excusing himself to get up from his chair to carefully limp over to the cradle to pick up his son. 

Hop the crow tilted his head before cawing as he flapped his wings. “Bad man Bad gold man” The crow cawed before bouncing over to where some bird seed was to peck at it. “Yao Yao”

Lan Wangi frowned at the bird's words before dismissing it. He went over to help his lover only for the man to move away from him still upset.  
“I got this” Wei Ying frowned, gently cuddling the baby close. “You smell like those dogs..like...dogs and brimstone..That's all you smell like since you got back..”

Lan Wangji frowned but let him do as he pleased. 

“I have to leave in a week..i would like to spend some time with you before I go “ Lan Wangji frowned.

“Get rid of that dog smell and we can talk” Wei Ying replied, not meeting his gaze. 

Mn” he nodded letting him be alone before excusing himself. He would need to hire another cultivator to keep an eye on him while he was gone..especially with Song lan being too busy with his sons. Such a pain.

Song Lan made sure his two sons were tucked in before giving each of his wives a kiss. “Are you sure you don’t want me to hire a wet nurse for you two?” He asked unsure. “I am grateful for our children..but i worry that they are going to wear you two out?” he asked, running his hand through Xingchen’s messy hair. “You two look exhausted” 

“It’s fine really” Xingchen yawned sleepily. 

“Mhn..Yea Fai and Jun are both good boys” Xue Yang agreed, also giving a yawn. “Just..maybe...don’t give us another baby anytime soon’ 

“I doubt..we have much time to try for another at the moment” Song Lan said meekly as one of the babies started to cry. “I uh..”

“Just head out..We can take care of this” Xue Yang scowled narrowing his eyes annoyed.

“Right uh..see you both later” He said quickly leaving


	29. Chapter 29

Lan Qiren was getting impatient. His nephew was supposed to be leaving today and the people were waiting to see him off..What’s worse though the allies were growing impatient. Annoyed, he quickly made his way towards the grand Emperor’s room. 

He Tried to knock a few times getting no answer. He sighed trying to keep himself collected before opening the door. 

He forced his way in only for his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. There on the bed Wei Ying was perched on top of Lan Wangji bouncing eagerly. He glanced towards the door noticing the uncle and grinned not bothering to stop. 

Lan Wangji ignored his uncle as he focused on his suddenly sex crazed wife.

“Don’t stare too long or I might think you're jealous” Wei Ying panted as Qiren almost foamed at the mouth. He glanced towards the table and saw the stimulants wafting through the air and covered his nose making a face of disgust as the smoke continued to fill the air.

“Finish this up. The people are waiting.” he ordered sternly.

Lan Wangji narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “I need another hour” He informed gruffly as Wei Ying Whimpered trying to get his attention again. “He is in heat and I'm not going to waste it.”

“You are as shameless if not more than your father was” He scowled, shaking his head in disapproval. “Where did I go wrong here” he grumbled before leaving annoyed. He would have to take care of this mess too. He stepped out to see some wolves waiting idly. He side stepped one that was staring at him intently. 

He looked at them accusingly. “I don’t know how..but he has become too beastly lately and it is all yours fault.” he accused. The wolf yawned, not really denying it. Lan Qiren heard Wei Ying start to make more unbecoming noises and Lan Qiren’s face turned a deeper shade of red.

As a prude Beta he could never understand alphas or omegas. These two though..were a whole other level of shameless!

“Should..we stop?” Wei ying asked as Lan Wangji moved so Wei Ying was now underneath him. 

Lan Wangji shook his head stubbornly before distracting him with a kiss. “Stay” he ordered firmly kissing his way down, his eyes flashing red as he ran surprisingly sharp fangs along the others neck. 

“You are so...different lately” Wei Ying whined unsure if he should be terrified or turned on as that strange brimstone smell emitted from Lan Wangji again. He titled his neck trying to appease him as he felt himself sweat from the heat.

Lan Wangji growled pleased, giving a nibble as he continued to take control. He used to be so much more unsure and insecure before he died..but now he was a brand new man who wasn’t afraid to claim what was his and protect his treasure.

Flashback

Lan Wangji struggled to stay awake as he dug his fingers into the dirt as he dragged his broken body on the rocky surface. He had to make it..He had to get back to Wei Ying. 

There was no way he was going to let Wen Chao take what was his..Wei Ying was his..No one else could love him like he could..and he knew no Wen would appreciate and treasure Wei Ying like he could. They would ruin him.

He groaned as he felt his life slipping away as all his resentments and anger seemed to consume him. If he wasn’t careful he would turn into an evil spirit. Was there any hope left? He was about to give up when he heard howling surround him. He weakly looked up to see a pack of HellHounds Watching him intently. 

At first he thought they were going to surround and eat him but he noticed much to his puzzlement that they moved forward without any malice or ill-intent. The biggest Hellhound stepped boldly forward before sniffing Lan Wangji and perking up as it sensed his cultivation energy. 

It’s ears swiveled before it barked and growled towards the other hounds. They all surrounded Lan Wangji purposefully. He glared weakly at all of them as if daring them to try something. 

“Do whatever you want..but no one is stopping me from getting back.to A-Xian” He growled as they all surrounded him and started to nip at him before opening their mouths and demonic energy spewed out and surrounded him.

The Demonic Energy surrounded him and soon lifted him into the air as he felt a change overcome him as his eyes widened in pain. 

End flashback

“Lan..Zhan” Wei Ying panted as he felt himself filled again. “I can’t take anymore..” 

“Just a little longer” Lan Wangji growled pleased, giving him a kiss before nuzzling his neck pleased that he smelled just like him. Hopefully the smell lasted the whole time he was gone.

After a bit he finally pulled out reluctantly and he gave him a kiss before getting dressed. He glanced back at his passed out lover pleased. Satisfied he stepped out glancing at Song Lan who was standing outside. He gave him a nod before leaving. A few Hell hounds waited nearby. He glanced at them warningly. “Stay out of sight. Don’t let him see you unless he needs your help. “ he warned. The two nearby whimpered, keeping their body lowered to the ground in apology.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of content. I was sick and then after i got better i got stuck in a translation of another Chinese Bl.

Jin Guangyao frowned as he ran his hand along Xichen's bare leg. He sighed as Xingcheng Obediently leaned into his touch.To think that the once prude and stuff up Omega was now half laying on him naked and bare for all to see. He had been hard to train but with time, hard work and a lot of ‘herbal help’, 

The Omega training herbs were carefully cultivated and tested on many other hapless omega’s to make sure he knew what to safely give XIngchen. He found some omega’s who were unsuspecting and others desperate for attention or money. 

Xue Yang in particular was eager to do anything for a form of validation and was so poor and depressed..that when he was offered a drug to help with two of those problems and was told he would be paid to test it out..He said yes right away. 

One subject wasn’t enough and he started testing it out on others and even found a mole in Gusu to use some of the omega’s there to test it out. No greater subject was greater and more informative than Wei Ying himself. It was going well..too well till Xue Yang had to go and ruin things. 

Things got out of control after that but fortunately despite the failed assasination attempt on Xue Yang..Things righted itself when he found out Xue Yang lost all his memories. He wasn’t a threat for now.  
It was all such an ordeal and put a lot of stress on him but finally now things were looking up again. Even Xichen had started to question things..Question him! He had even tried to stay away and help his brother when he had returned.

Not to mention that his thoughts were clearly still preoccupied with Former King Nie...HE still longed for him even though Guangyao had taken the time to murder himself. He would even dare to utter his name in his sleep. Would he get no peace from that man even in death?

He was getting Neglected! Ignored! Pushed aside! 

He sighed as he ran his hand further down Xichen who was currently smoking the herb looking perfectly blissed out. Guangyao smiled, pleased running a hand encouragingly through the other's hair.

He persevered. It took some time but he had eventually trained Xingchen properly but now he was really the perfect Omega.

He glanced towards where his son Rusong who was playing with a ball by himself. They had struggled for so long to have a son and were blessed with Rusong..but he hoped eventually he could have another. 

The Drug clearly wasn’t going to affect that, IF both Xue Yang and Wei Ying were anything to go off of. Well..if anything he could get another Omega to help with that.

He hummed in thought as Xichen curled into him sleepily in a drugged haze. He wasn’t going to be leaving him now. He hummed pleased as he ran his hand obsessively along his Omega who purred leaning into his contact. He moved his fingers along Xichen’s face before making him look up at him. 

Xichen blinked trying to look at him and meet his gaze. “A-Yao..” He murmured in adoration. 

“My Darling” he purred to the omega keeping his gaze firmly on him. “You won’t ever leave me will you?”

“Leave?” He repeated confused. “No..Why would I leave?” He asked as he leaned into the hand lovingly. 

“You are happy here?” Guangyao prodded.

“Hm...Yes I am very happy” XIchen replied peacefully.

“What about Mingjue?” he prodded. 

“Who..?” Xichen asked, dazed as he tried to recall who that was or why the name sounded so familiar. Guangyao encouraged him to take another puff of the drug making Xichen cough. 

“No one darling. No one important. “ Guangyao replied smoothly, glad he was able to tweak the drug enough through trial and error to also alter one's memory. Finally Mingjue was gone from his life for good.

Nie Huaisang meanwhile frowned as he looked over a stack of scriptures and spells studiously studying. Yanli who was staying with them while both their husbands was away in war peaked her head in curious as to what he was doing.

“It is late..are you okay?” She asked her brother in law worriedly. “Is Mei keeping you up?” 

“No..she is fine” Nie Huaisang assured with a yawn. “I was just having issue’s sleeping without your brother” He said absently not looking up. “I figured I would look through some of the scrolls my friend Mo Xuanyu sent me.” he replied absently. 

“I am not sure about that Omega...he is too obsessed with the Occult and he is married to a Wen..Are you sure you can trust him?” She said doubtfully. 

“Wen Ning is hardly a threat.” Nie Huaisang scoffed. “He cries at his own shadow. Xuanyu is more in charge than him. Besides..He wouldn’t do anything to us. They both worship Brother A-Ying. “ he reminded Yanli.

“I suppose..what did he send you anyway?” Yanli asked curiously.

“Oh just some research on Ghost cultivation that I asked for” Nie Huaisang replied with a yawn. “Anyway. I will be fine. Just go back to sleep. You need all the sleep you can get with your second on the way already.” He replied dismissively. 

“If you are sure..” Yanli frowned reluctantly, leaving him alone. 

Nie Huaisang sighed relieved to have her gone. He focused again on the papers before him. “Big Brother...Just wait patiently..I will find a way to bring you back” He vowed glancing at the older portrait of His brother scowling blankly ahead. “Or at the very least avenge you finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this clears up some of the mystery going on and raises more questions. Btw Still not sure about if Mingjue will come back or not either way little Nie is already plotting.


	31. Chapter 31

Su She frowned as he observed His empress Wei Ying sit on a throne enjoying himself as some servants fed and spoiled him. Some of the Gusu Residents even visited to offer him gifts and words of encouragement. All of Gusu were highly protective of their Emperor’s Mate especially since the return of their Lord.

They all were sure it was thanks to Empress Ying’s blessings that their Emperor Wangji returned safe and sound. 

There was one person who wasn’t happy about The emperor’s return..and that was Su She. That brief time without Lan Wangji was blissful..He didn’t have to look at his stupid cold face. The emperor thought he was so perfect..but what about him? Su She, a relative of Lan Zhan Couldn’t help but feel bitter with how much everyone cherished and loved His cousin. 

He was just as good if not better than Lan Wangji ever could be. He had everything he wanted. Everything. It wasn’t fair. He glanced back at Wei Ying who was talking animatedly with a few chosen Companions/Handlers. 

“See...if you do this..then it can sense demonic and ghost energy” Wei Ying explained showing off His latest invention. “ I call it a ghost Compass. “ He informed them proudly. Lately he had taken up inventing makeshift cultivation items as a hobby. The inventions were all rather brilliant even helpful with night hunting..Plus they kept Wei Ying in the moment. So Lan Wangji encouraged it. 

Wei Ying’s brilliance was wasted on Lan Wangji. Su She huffed as he observed before feeling tense as he felt the many pairs of eyes observing the room. The many wolves that watched them all as if daring any of them to even touch Wei Ying. Su She tisked annoyed. He hated those mutts the most.

The mutts were making it harder for him to work behind the scenes. Jin Guangyao was getting annoyed and his other contacts with Wen Rulan and a few others were also growing impatient. He would need to figure something out soon or his life might end up on the line.

He still couldn’t get over the last time he had a meeting with Jin Guangyao alone..

Flashback

“What do you mean You haven’t been able to collect any more data? It is not that hard to drug a few Omegas.” Jin Guangyao scowled. “Did you really come here on the day of my Son’s birthday to give me more bad news?” He seethed.

“I am..sorry..I’m trying my best..but the wolves are everywhere..and I can’t even get close to Wei Ying anymore” Su She tried to explain.

“It is bad enough you failed to murder Xue Yang for me last year...but now this” The King explained annoyed as he got up and started to pace. 

“I can’t have the Omega’s getting aware..They all are witnesses now..Plus the last thing i Need is an aware and present Wei Ying.” He snorted rubbing the bridge of his nose exasperated. “He has seen too much. He knows the truth about me and what I have done..I had hoped he would have died by the fall back then but of course he had to live. The Omega is a roach!”

He winced as he recalled That time back when Wei Ying was only 10 and how he had witnessed the murder of Nie Mingjue. 

Nie Mingjue was arguing with him in the woods not far from the Jin sect. Annoyed and outraged that Mingjue would not give up his pursuit of Omega Xichen he took out his sword and thrusted it forward. After a struggle he finally managed to step out on top. 

The Poison blade helped of course. 

However what he didn’t account for..was someone else was there watching. A wide eyed ten year old Wei Ying. The kid who had been visiting the Jin sect with his Father who was there for negotiations had wandered out of boredom. 

The boy was wandering through the woods pretending he was night hunting when he heard the comotion and unfortunately became an unwilling witness to the murder. Jin Guangyao's eyes met the kid’s and he put a finger to his lips warningly. 

“If you say anything..I will murder all your pet Bunnies and your brother. You don’t want that do you?” He asked the child. The boy shook his head wide eyed as he covered his mouth in alarm. 

Since then he had been paranoid that Wei Ying would someday talk..it was only a matter of time surely. So he had worked with so many people to try to get rid of the Brat..but he just wouldn’t die..

“Just..try to make sure he stays dumb..IF he starts to look like he remembers Get rid of him or i will get rid of you” He Warned Su She. The other gulped and nodded giving a quick bow before leaving.

End Flashback

Su She winced at the memory before looking down at a note in his hand and crumpled it into a ball. SO far at least..Wei Ying was too broken to be much of a threat..he would do his best to keep it that way..but those Wolves were still such a problem. 

IF he was the one in charge, He would have made sure Wei Ying was not a problem.Under his thumb the boy woulda been a mute if he could help it. As cute as the omega was...he was still annoying and he couldn’t blame Jin Guangyao for worrying.. The boy was a talker. That silver tongue couldn’t be trusted at all. 

If he could just get rid of Lan Wangji and take over..then he would be sure to fix Wei Ying so he could just sit there and look cute without saying a word. He would get rid of him completely but he knew that he was clearly the glue for the kingdom at this point. He was treasured and favoured too much for that. 

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of the young prince Prince Sizhui waddling past holding his nursemaid’s hand as he waddled with a purpose he paused and glanced at Su She to stare. 

Su She stared back annoyed. He made a shoo gesture to the tot. The boy frowned giving a distrustful glare before pulling his nursemaid towards the crowd around his mother. Wei Ying noticed His son and smiled reaching for him. 

That boy appeared to be too smart for his own good too. Su She watched as Sizhui grinned and nearly jumped into his mothers arms. Wei Ying laughed holding the boy close, giving his cheek a kiss pleased.

Elsewhere in Lotus Pier. 

Nie Huaisang was busy taking care of Mei when he observed a group of training soldiers outside his window. He was feeding his daughter when he noticed a face among the crowd and his jaw dropped. 

The face looked almost identical to his brother..It was uncanny. He reached for a servant and pulled her in close. “Excuse me...who is that?” He pointed to the look alike. 

“Oh that's just a Miller’s Son. He is a no one. He was drafted recently” The servant replied. 

“I see..” Nie Huaisang frowned while composing himself. “When he is done training..Send him over to my bird room. I wish to speak to him alone.” He informed.

“Of course My Queen” She nodded giving a bow.

Nie Huaisang felt his inner wheels turning as he focused on his daughter again. Things were starting to fall perfectly into his lap.


	32. Chapter 32

The miller’s Son never expected to be summoned by the Queen of Lotus Pier ..and he certainly didn’t expect to be repeatedly called upon. He found himself being sent over to attend the queen whenever he wasn’t training or sleeping. 

To his discomfort he soon found himself dressed in only green robes that were far too elegant for his meager status and his hair now had to be done up in a high ponytail..It was like his queen was dressing him up like a doll.

The queen was strict with him and demanded that on top of his training he was to cultivate and practice strengthening his golden core. HE wouldn’t even let him miss one day. Every so often he would have him stand there and be looked over to check his progress. 

What was even more bizarre was that he was instructed that he was no longer to go by his old name..and was now to be known as Mingjue. 

It was all a bit much but he didn’t dare go against his queen..plus in exchange for his cooperation the queen generously compensated him by sending money to his poor family and even made sure that ‘Mingjue’ was taken care of as well..if anything..he was living in luxury. He was given the best meals and upgraded to a new room in the castle compared to the barracks he was sleeping in before. 

IF in exchange for this upgrade he had to play dress up and pretend ..he wasn’t going to complain. 

Currently He was having another check up as Nie Huaisang observed. “He needs more arm muscles” Nie Huaisang fussed, running his hand along the soldier's arm before checking his core. “More cultivation is needed as well. I want him to have a strong Cultivation. This..is mediocre” He tisked.

“His Cultivation is already so high..” The Captain frowned perplexed. “He is almost to my level even.”

“I need his to be higher than yours...a lot higher.” Nie Huaisang informed him not leaving room for debate. 

“Of course. I understand My queen” The captain nodded giving a bow.

Nie Huaisang nodded content with that and reached out running a hand along ‘mingjue’s face gently. “Just a little bit longer and you will be perfect.” He said, eying him lovingly. 

Mingju stayed still letting him do as he wished. He was used to the intimate touches. “Of course Didi” He replied dutifully. Another thing he was supposed to do was refer to him not as queen but as little brother. His queen was certainly odd.

“Do you love me Mingue?” Nie Huaisang prodded expectantly.

“Of course Didi” He gave a polite nod.

Nie Huaisang frowned at the stiff reply. He pulled away and opened his fan covering half his face. “You are a terrible liar. Mingjue” He sighed.

Wei Ying frowned as he watched his companion Xingchen pack. “What are you packing for?” He asked curiously. Lately he has been more observant and talkative..a sign surely he was doing well. 

“We are going to head to Lotus Pier to visit your brother in law.” Xingchen informed. 

“Ah..I see.. A Visit home does sound nice” He admitted as he ran his hand along his bird Hop’s head gently petting the bird. “A-Yuan should visit there at least once.”

“Plus Your Husband will be meeting you there” XIngchen replied as he added some hairpins to the case. “He will be happy to hear the news”

“Hm. I can’t wait to tell him” Wei Ying smiled happily. “A-Yuan was pretty excited when he heard” 

“Prince Sizhui will be a great big brother. “ Xingchen agreed. “He won’t be as lonely either”

“He isn’t lonely. He has Jun and Fai as playmates” Wei Ying replied. 

“I am honored you find our sons to be worthy playmates for the prince.” XIngchen bowed respectfully.

“I hope they continue to be playmates. Then they can have someone they can trust when they get older...I didn’t have that..” He trailed off as memories came back of the numerous assasination attempts. He came back to himself after a moment and blinked pushing the memories away.

“You don’t need to worry about any of that here. You are safe” Xingchen reminded gently.

“Yes...right..Safe” he nodded faintly.

Hop pecked at his feathers absently before poking his head up to cock it’s head and glance towards his Human. He gently pulled at Wei Ying’s hair to get his attention. Wei Ying glanced at Hop as he felt himself come back to the present. He smiled at Hop and nuzzled the bird happily.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually used a avatar making to make what Jun, fai and Mei look like.

Wei Ying was being carried on a plush seat into the palace. He wanted to walk but his feet unfortunately were too tired. It seemed he had a ways to go before he would get more use of his legs yet. 

Usually he would fight it more..but he didn’t want to chance hurting his unborn child. On his lap sat his son Sizhui. Sizhui was chewing on a pork bun as he absently leaned against his mothers stomach. 

Nie Huaisang smiled and bowed in greeting. His Daughter Mei was also bowing clumsily next to him dutifully. It was going to be nice having his brother in law here..not only could they catch up but he might be able to use him for his plans.

He would have to find a way to get rid of the handmaid/companions first though. He hmed glancing at Xue Yang and Xiao Xingchen who were on either side of Wei Ying. Those two..would most certainly get in his way. 

He glanced towards his Daughter and raised an eyebrow thinking. “Hey Mei How would you like to play with those two boys?” he prodded. Mei glanced towards Song Lan who had a boy in each hand. She puffed her cheeks in thought before shrugging. 

A short while later Nie Huaisang had convinced the companions to bring their songs and Prince Sizhui out to the playroom effectively leaving Wei Ying alone with him and his own guards. 

Prince Sizhui at first protested not wanting to part from Wei Ying but eventually with some coxing gave in much to his chagrin. He left puffing his cheeks annoyed as he left holding Song Lan’s hand.

“Now that they are gone we can have some time to ourselves” Nie Huaisang hummed, pleased putting a hand on Wei Ying who was sitting in a wheelchair looking tired.

“I..could use the break” he admitted. “I love him..but he is so needy lately.” He said, giving a stretch. “What do you want to do?” he asked curiously.

“I was thinking we could go to the library. I have some interesting scrolls. I want to show you some interesting cultivation methods I have found.”

Wei Ying pouted at that. “I was hoping we could have fun...but you want to basically study” He complained. “The handlers have me cultivating and strengthening my golden core all the time..so much mediation..and now i gotta study here” He complained as an amused Nie Huaisang pushed him out towards the room.

“This is interesting though I promise.” Nie Huaisang hummed pleased.

Song Lan returned to the room He had left the Queen in only to find he was no longer there. He scowled quickly leaving. He asked around before finally finding out about their trip to the library. He frowned as he headed there quickly. He found them in the library and much to his alarm he found Wei Ying scribbling symbols frantically on the ground as Nie Huaisang observed intently. 

Song Lan silently cursed. He had hoped that Wei Ying was finally past this level of madness. He hurried over and picked up Wei Ying from the floor much to his protest. He couldn’t help but notice Nie Huaisang’s look of annoyance at the action.

“Song Lan set me back down!” The Queen hissed annoyed. “I am this close to making a discovery.”

“I am sorry I must disobey you, my Queen.” He said firmly. “His Majesty would not like to hear of you Dabling in dark cultivation.” 

“I am not dabbling! I am merely looking at the formulas” He insisted crossing his arms. “I think I may have found the formula to bring back the dead!”

“Let him work. This could change everything” Nie Huaisang scowled.

“Tampering with the dead is against the rules” A voice informed coolly. They turned to see Lan Wangji entering blank faced with narrowed eyes. 

Wei Ying stopped struggling when he saw his husband and perked up a little. “Lan Zhan” He smiled trying to collect himself despite still being in Song Lan’s arms.

Lan Wangji looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Wei Ying” he replied unamused.

“Put me down” Wei Ying ordered his guard. “Right now” 

Song Lan sighed and set him in his chair. 

Wei Ying clumsily fixed his robes before patting his hair. “I hope I look okay” He muttered.

“You look fine My Queen” Song Lan assured. 

Wei Ying nodded pleased before focusing on his husband. “Lan Zhan don’t just stand there come here.” He huffed, stretching out his arms expectantly. 

Lan Wangji nodded and obediently went over. He carefully picked up his husband careful to disturb the ornaments in his wife’s hair. “We will discuss this later.” He informed Wei Ying firmly before turning to Song Lan. “I blame you for this more” He informed Song Lan coolly. “You will be punished for leaving him alone.” He scolded.

“Of course I understand. I deserve any punishment You give” Song Lan said, giving a bow.

Lan Wangji nodded glancing at Nie Huaisang distrustfully before silently leaving with Wei Ying who was mumbling apologies. 

Nie Huaisang clenched his fists before collecting what materials he could gather. He was so close.

Lan Wangji set his wife down on the bed they were given to share. “Wei Ying, We talked about this.. I don’t want you playing around with those types of things.” He reminded sternly as he took off his headband and started to tie Wei Ying’s wrists. “I have allowed you to experiment with some of your inventions..but that type of thing is going too far.” He said as he pulled Wei Ying’s hands up and forced them in a stretched out position and tied the other half to the head board.

“What...are you going to do?” Wei Ying asked nervously.

“I am going to punish you. You broke some of the rules.” Lan Wangji informed as he started to undo Wei Ying’s robe. 

“I...should go visit my brother though…” he started to protest nervously as he felt Lan Wangji wrap something around his small dick effectively cutting off its ability to release.

“Wei Ying is not going anywhere.” Lan Wangji said darkly. “You will be here till you learn.”

“Till I learn?” Wei Ying squeaked as Lan Wangji climbed over him.

“Mn” Lan Wangji nodded before cutting off any protests by entering him without warning.

Elsewhere

Jiang Cheng frowned as he entered the library . “What are you plotting?” He asked his wife.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Nie Huaisang asked innocently, hiding his face behind his fan. “I am not doing anything” He lied. 

“Don’t give me that..I heard from my men that you have been seeing another man behind my back this whole time..That you have been hiding yourself in the library every night..What are you doing?” He asked pushing Nie Huaisang against a nearby bookshelf.

“Are you cheating on me?” He asked outraged. “Are you planning to leave me?”

“You are being ridiculous. I am not your father” Nie Huaisang replied coldly pushing him aside. JIang Cheng narrowed his eyes at that comment. He grabbed his wife’s face making him face him. “You are mine! Don’t forget that”


	34. the three OC Kids so far

Jun  
Ends up being an Alpha and is mischievous and a troublemaker like his mom Xue Yang 

Fai  
Is an Omega and really close with his brother Jun. He ends up going along with whatever his brother does but also has a sense of honor like his parents.  


And this is Jiang Cheng’s first child Mei  
She is an alpha and loves her future siblings but doesn’t have patience for nonsense. She considers her father JIang Cheng to be the ideal cultivator and tries to emulate him. She much to her moms dismay has her dad's temperament.   
She has a pet dog named Prince and is close with her cousin Jin ling.  



	35. Chapter 35

Lan Wangji left his wife still tied up and unable to release. He didn’t even glance back at his whimpering wife as he fixed his robes and left the room. He ran his hand along his spare headband before exiting. He had business to take care of before he tended to his wife again.

He was making his way down the halls when he saw Nie Huaisang standing around the corner with a tear stained face rubbing his hand along his bruised neck. He leaned into the arms of an unknown man who rubbed his back in comfort. 

He frowned but chose to ignore the scene and not pry. It was forbidden to spy on others.

Jiang Cheng passed tensely in the war room only to glance with a half formed snarl at the sight of Lan Wangji. “You better have some good news for me. I am not in a good mood.” 

“I don’t care about your inability to control your omega” Lan Wangji said bluntly as he approached the battle table. “Your Wife’s inability to stay faithful has no bearing on the war. I need you to focus on the battles instead.”

“You know about it too?!” JIang Cheng explained his hands crackling in purple light. “How?” He demanded hitting the battle table knocking some figurines down. 

“I do not gossip. It is against the rules” Lan Wangji replied firmly as he picked up the men. “I Need to talk to you about more important matters”

“What is more important than my wife’s infidelity?” Jiang Cheng snapped.

Lan Wangji moved a few wen Figurines closer to Lotus pier just outside the gates. 

“The Wens are coming here” Lan Wangji informed.

“...WHat how do you know?” Jiang Cheng asked, now having his full attention.

“We have a spy among us and I intercepted a messenger bird just the day before.” Lan Wangji said, taking out the note and handing it over for him to see. 

JIang Cheng took the note and looked it over considering each word. 

“Do you have any idea how much time we have?” Jiang Cheng asked. 

“No..but I suspect that the traitor may be coming soon or even already be here.” Lan Wangji informed him. 

“Assuming we can trust each other and that’s it..then defending ourselves is going to be hard..How are we going to make a plan to defend this place without tipping off the enemy?” Jiang Cheng scoffed skeptically.

Lan Wangji quietly moved some figures around before gesturing to it.

Jiang Cheng eyed the new formation with a raised eyebrow. “I see. That might work” 

Sue She glanced at Jin Guangyao who had just arrived with a meek Xingchen. He nodded at The King who nodded back in acknowledgement. He kept a firm hand on XingChen who stumbled briefly before righting himself. 

“Come Along My love we need to go get you set up.” Guangyao said as he firmly guided his foggy eyed Wife along.

“Rusong” Xingchen mumbled to himself. 

“Don’t worry about him. He will be fine. He is with his nursemaid” Jin Guangyao Reminded gently. “I made sure our son will be safe.” 

Nie Huaisang collected himself before heading towards the main area. He noticed the new party and frowned as he glanced at Xingchen. He carefully made his way over hiding his expression behind his fan. “Brother A-Yao” He said politely before glancing at Xingchen. “Brother Huan” he greeted, giving a bow. 

Xingchen slowly bowed in return.

“You seem unwell” He noted, closing his fan carefully. “Do you need any herbs or maybe a healer?” 

“He is fine. He is just exhausted from the journey.” Guangyao dismissed him. “Can you lead me to our room” he asked firmly.

“Of..course I put your nursemaid and son in a room next door” he said, leading them to the room. He eyed them carefully as he watched them go into the room. Right before the door closed, he saw Jin Guangyao force his wife onto the bed as the other stiffly allowed him to do what he wanted blank faced. 

Nie Huaisang narrowed his eyes. If his brother was alive..he would be furious. His brother had cherished brother Xingchen and treated him like a treasure that was worth worshiping. He wouldn’t have let him turn out like this. 

He made his way to the library and made sure no one was around before pulling a book down revealing a hidden room. He stepped in closing the door behind him. He snapped his finger making a light appear in the palm of his hand. He made his way down a passage way before stopping in a room full of dark cultivation tools and notes. In the middle of the room meditating was his test subject. The millers son. 

He sat down on the floor next to the man and laid his head on his lap. “Da ge ...I saw your bride today..He showed up.” He sighed laying his head on the other's lap. The Man glanced down at him but otherwise stayed focused. “He isn’t doing well..I am worried” Nie Huaisang continued

Huaisang glanced at his fake brother and frowned. “I wish you could meet him right now..but it’s too soon” He sighed. “He isn’t ready yet...at least not face to face.”

“I need you to stay out of the guests' sights for now..I can’t have them seeing your face.” he added running a hand along the others face tenderly. “To think..that my stupid husband thinks im cheating on you..Like I would sleep with my own brother” he scoffed.

After awhile ‘Mingjue looked down only to see Nie Huaisang had fallen asleep in his lap. He carefully moved the Queen onto the sleeping mat nearby before quietly leaving. 

He swiftly moved through the shadows unnoticed before making his way to where he knew The visitors were staying. He crept up to the bed where Xingchen laid sleeping alone. He studied his sleeping face curiously before reaching out and touching the others cheek.

So this was his supposed bride according to His Queen. He hummed before daringly leaning down and kissing his sleeping lips. To his surprise though arms wrapped around him and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. 

Xingchen opened his eyes and stared at him as if he was seeing a ghost. “Mingjue...it’s you” He whispered in wonder as he pulled the fake Minjue in before he could protest.

This wasn’t good..it was too soon..The queen had said so. He was about to pull away when he felt The others omega pheromones fill the room intoxicating him. After a moment he felt himself questioning it. Why would he fight this...he was his..The queen said so didn’t he?

Drunk off the intoxicating scent he finally gave in climbing carelessly on top of him to claim him. Something inside him seemed almost smug as he ran his hands down the others now bare body in memory that wasn’t his own.

SOmething..someone..took a hold of his body and soon he found himself mating with the unknown beauty. 

“MINE” 

A voice growled deep inside him.


End file.
